Oi, Angelina!
by footballprincess
Summary: "Oi, Angelina!" Fred calls. And no matter what crazy idea he's cooked up or how much trouble he's gotten into, Angelina is going to say, "All right, then!" A story of family, friends, mischief, school, Quidditch, trouble, and love during wartime. (Series of oneshots)
1. First Year- Essay

**A/N:**** This was going to be a oneshot about Fred's proposal, but it escalated very quickly into a series of fifty oneshots starting in first year.(Five little snippets a year, and some afterwards) Some will be funny some will be angsty, some will be romantic, some will be action. I've actually got a lot of them written, so I'll update one or two a day, and updates will be pretty regular.**

**Notice:**

**-Fred is not going to die. Sirius probably won't, either.**

**-Katie is the same age as the rest of them, not one year younger.**

**-I might get some technical things wrong, and if so, kindly point them out.**

**Warnings:**

**Some strong language, some sexual innuendo, some dark topics, much complete weirdness. The usual effects of growing up. **

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Harry potter or any of the other things I refer to in this story. If you want to sue me anyway, for about six dollars, be my guest.**

**First Year**

**Essay**

The Weasley twins and Lee Jordan were sprawled on a rug in front of the fireplace. Three blank pieces of parchment sat in front of them. All three boys fully realized that actually working would be far more productive than cursing Snape's name, but that was exactly what they had been doing for the past hour or so.

Lee twirled a dreadlock around his finger thoughtfully. "Think we ought to ask for help?" it was no secret to anyone that none of the boys had paid much attention in Potions Class, being too busy making the lives of their Slytherin classmates utterly miserable.

"We don't need help," Fred scoffed. He purposefully dipped his quill in ink and hovered over the page. "Just kidding, yeah we do."

"Think we should ask ol' Perce?" Lee pressed. It made sense to him to ask the only Weasley brother that took studying at all seriously.

"He'll be asleep; it's well past his bedtime." George sneered. He scanned the common room for anyone intelligent enough to have completed the essay, yet kind enough to lend them a hand.

"Oliver Wood?" Lee suggested. The twins simultaneously shook their heads no. The short, muscular boy was almost asleep, and wouldn't take well to being woken up.

"Mallory Brown?" Lee asked.

"No, I spilled ink all over her during History of Magic; don't think she's quite forgiven me for that yet." George responded sheepishly. Lee groaned. The twins' pranking meant most people either liked them and thought they were hilarious, or despised them and were convinced they needed to be sent to Azkaban. There was hardly any middle ground.

"Celia Chun?" Lee named the smartest Gryffindor witch in their year.

"No, she'll tell Snape we copied her. Besides, she thinks she's above us anyway." Fred sighed despondently. "Why can't we just not turn this in, again?"

"Because we're trying to prove we're not a complete basket case, remember?" George reminded his brother.

"What about them?" Lee asked, nodding towards the last waking group of students in the common room that were in their year. The three young ladies were as different as could be –bold Angelina, ladylike Katie, and levelheaded Alicia- but were seldom seen without each other. They sat on the sofa opposite the fireplace, excitedly discussing quidditch.

"Anyone done them any great unforgivable wrong?"

"Wouldn't dream of it." Fred promised, because his respect and admiration for Angelina were too great.

"Are they prone to thinking that we're lesser than them?" Lee pressed.

"No, they think we're all right. Bearable, at least." The three girls were the rare gray area on the question of Fred and George.

"Then Fred, go ask for help on this Godforsaken essay." Lee said decisively.

"Why me?" Fred cried.

"Because." George said simply.

"Good, now that we have a valid reason." Fred grumbled under his breath. "Oi, Angelina!" he shouted across the room. Many Gryffindor students turned their heads to see what he was shouting about this late at night. "Wanna help me out with this essay?" he called, holding up the blank parchment.

Angelina stopped talking to Katie and Alicia. She looked at the redhead and nodded, a small smile on her face. "All right, then." Angelina stretched and walked across the room. Older students were watching and mumbling about it amongst themselves.

"So I help a bloke out with his essay and you all look at me like I'm Voldemort?" she snorted as she passed a pair of fifth years.

A shocked gasp was heard around the room.

"Oh, boo-hoo. So I said his name. So what?" she snapped impatiently at the panicked faces. Fred's jaw practically hit the floor. Something about this girl…

….


	2. First Year - Flying

**A/N:**** This was going to be a oneshot about Fred's proposal, but it escalated very quickly into a series of fifty oneshots starting in first year.(Five little snippets a year, and some afterwards) Some will be funny some will be angsty, some will be romantic, some will be action. I've actually got a lot of them written, so I'll update one or two a day, and updates will be pretty regular.**

**Notice:**

**-Fred is not going to die. Sirius probably won't, either.**

**-Katie is the same age as the rest of them, not one year younger.**

**-I might get some technical things wrong, and if so, kindly point them out.**

**Warnings:**

**Some strong language, some sexual innuendo, some dark topics, much complete weirdness. The usual effects of growing up. **

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Harry potter or any of the other things I refer to in this story. If you want to sue me anyway, for about six dollars, be my guest.**

**Flying**

Every last one of the Gryffindor First Years was excited about their first flying lesson. Some, namely future quidditch players, were more excited than most. Fred and George Weasley, their new friend Lee Jordan, and the three girls who were as inseparable as the mischievous boys, were chief among them.

"Flying!" Alicia said, exhilarated by the very concept. Her new attitude surprised her roommates- she usually had her feet firmly planted on the ground. "Just imagine, girls! Soaring through the air, the wind on your face, your hair flying, oh! I can't wait!" she exclaimed as she made her way to the pitch with Angelina and Katie.

"Keep that up, and you're going to run into trees right and left." Angelina told her, but she too couldn't wait.

"What if I fall?" Katie worried.

"Then you crash to the ground, break a few bones, spend a day or two in the hospital wing drinking pumpkin juice and medicines, get better, and try again next time." Angelina said.

"You're not helping." Katie muttered nervously.

"Oh come one, where's your Gryffindor courage?" Angelina cajoled. "You'll be fine. We're not going to be doing any tricks or anything."

"Speaking of tricks, there's thing one and thing two." Alicia said, alerting them to the presence of the Weasley twins.

"Oooh! Fred put a firecracker in my cauldron in potions! Just wait till I get my hands on him!" Angelina said.

"Angie, do you really have to go fight him?" Katie said. "Aren't there better ways to solve this?"

"Of course there are. But they're not much fun, and besides, I won't actually _hurt_ him. I'll just maybe _scare_ him a little." She promised her peaceful roommate.

"Well, wait until after the lesson; if you scare him now, Hooch won't let you fly." Alicia advised.

Madame Hooch smiled as the first years lined up on the field. She had been a keeper for Puddlemere United in her prime, but she was getting on in years, and had decided to return to Hogwarts to share her passion for Quidditch with the students.

She watched with amusement as the children tried not to squirm with excitement as she passed out brooms. "Now, I want you to say up, and the broom will fly to your hand. Say it with feeling!" she ordered as a chorus of 'up's rang out – some uncertain, some bold.

Angelina Johnson grabbed her broom as it flew upwards. She stuck out her tongue at the Weasley twins, who were concentrating very hard on getting their brooms into their hands. Lee Jordan's broom wouldn't even budge. Alicia's came up about to her knees, and while Madame Hooch wasn't looking, she bent over to pick it up. Katie's broom rolled around on the ground, while Lee's didn't budge so much as an inch.

When most of the students had brooms in their hands, the teacher continued. "Excellent. Now, mount your brooms and push off the ground gently with your feet. Gently! I do not want you flying higher than twenty feet off the ground!" she knew perfectly well that some students were going to disobey that, but she had to try.

Lee, who was not a big fan of heights, remained only high enough so that his feet were off the ground. Angelina, who was not a big fan of rules, flew back and forth well over twenty feet high. Alicia, who was not a big fan of her friend doing stupid things (by herself, at any rate) joined her. Katie, who was not a big fan of being left out, flew up to their height, finding that she quite enjoyed it. And the Weasley twins, who weren't at all big fans of being beaten, had to fly even higher above them. Madame Hooch rolled her eyes, and concentrated on the students she could control.

"Oi, Angelina!" Fred teased from a distance. "Want to race me?" he knew Angelina couldn't resist competition, and he so desperately wanted to show her he was good for more than laughs.

"All right, then!" she shouted back, rising to the challenge.

"Once around the Quidditch pitch, yeah?" George asked, joining in.

"Works for me." Alicia agreed, lining up. "Join us, Katie?" she called.

"No, I'm going to make Lee fly." She said, and returned her attention to the boy who refused to go any higher into the air.

"Ready, set, start!" Lee called, preferring to stay near the ground.

The four children, inexperienced as they were with broomsticks, were off. Their brooms bucking wildly out of control, they fought to finish a lap. Angelina was more or less in the lead, Alicia was mostly on her heels, while her broom cooperated.

Fred and George were usually running into the other racers, not quite knowing how to control the direction they went in.

"Watch out!" George shouted as he barreled into Alicia.

"Watch where you're going, numpty!" she yelled as she tried to shove him away.

"You're not so good at it yourself!" Fred grunted as Alicia almost knocked him off his broom.

"All of you stop running into each other!" shouted Angelina, trying in vain to dodge her friends who were slamming around like loose cannons.

"I'm falling! Angie, I'm falling!" Alicia shouted. Angelina attempted to turn around on her broomstick.

"George! Fred! Help!" Angelina ordered, grabbing Alicia's arm. She was hanging onto the broom by a knee.

George held onto Alicia's middle and tried to drag her onto his broom. Fred took a dive to help her, but instead ended up hanging upside down from his own broom.

Angelina managed to right him, but ended up sliding down her broom. She grabbed Alicia's hand, and Fred gripped her forearm. The four of them were soon a knot of sliding, falling first years and brooms that they couldn't stay on, and they knew they were bound to crash.

Between Angelina's thrashing around and the twins' yelling, and Alicia's calling for help, the entire class and teacher were well aware what was happening. Madame Hooch cast a spell on them to bring them safely to the ground, and the four disentangled themselves from the brooms and stood onto their feet.

"Children!" barked the short-haired teacher. "Whatever were you thinking? You could have been hurt or killed, flying so high and fast on your first lesson."

"Ma'am," Fred interrupted, which wasn't the wisest move, but he had to have his say.

"We'll do whatever you say," George said, catching his twin's drift.

"Detention, cleaning, apologize, anything," Fred added.

"But please, whatever you do," George begged

"Please, please," Fred pleaded, clasping his hands.

"DON'T CALL OUR MOTHER!" they finished together, twin looks of terror on their identical faces.

…


	3. First Year - Brownies

**A/N:**** This was going to be a oneshot about Fred's proposal, but it escalated very quickly into a series of fifty oneshots starting in first year.(Five little snippets a year, and some afterwards) Some will be funny some will be angsty, some will be romantic, some will be action. I've actually got a lot of them written, so I'll update one or two a day, and updates will be pretty regular.**

**Notice:**

**-Fred is not going to die. Sirius probably won't, either.**

**-Katie is the same age as the rest of them, not one year younger.**

**-I might get some technical things wrong, and if so, kindly point them out.**

**Warnings:**

**Some strong language, some sexual innuendo, some dark topics, much complete weirdness. The usual effects of growing up. **

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Harry potter or any of the other things I refer to in this story. If you want to sue me anyway, for about six dollars, be my guest.**

**Brownie**

"May I politely enquire as to what you're doing?" Katie asked Fred and George when she walked into the boys' dorm with Angelina and Alicia. Alicia had let George borrow her best quill, and she was determined to get it back. Angelina had gone along to make sure they returned it, and Katie had reluctantly accompanied them to make sure Angelina didn't do anything stupid.

"What's it look like they're doing?" Lee asked as if the answer ought to be obvious.

"Trying to melt a brownie by glaring at it from opposite ends of the desk." Alicia answered truthfully.

"Wrong! This, Leeshy, is an ancient, time honored way of settling a dispute," Lee said pompously.

"Don't call me Leeshy," snapped Alicia.

"What's the dispute?" asked Angelina, her eyes lighting up. When it came right down to it, she could not stay away from disputes. Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Quiet! Let us men handle it!" George ordered, not moving his stare from the brownie in the plate, at the exact center of the table.

"Hey! What am I, chopped liver?" Lee yelled indignantly. Angelina snorted, making her opinion very clear.

"Could you please tell us what's going on?" Alicia asked, wondering why the twins felt the need to glare down a brownie.

"Well, on Christmas, Mrs. Weasley sent a basket full of homemade treats. Tarts, puddings, pies, Brownies, the works." Lee explained. "We finished it all off, except this brownie. I had the second to last one, so now it's between them." Alicia faintly wondered how three boys could have finished one of Mrs. Wesley's enormous treat hampers by themselves in two days.

"Why can't you split it in half?" Alicia asked reasonably.

"Split it!" Fred shouted, looking as if someone had asked him to shave off his bright red hair. "Split it, she says!" he groaned again. "Tell her, Gred."

"With pleasure, Forge." George nodded. "You simply cannot split a brownie. It just isn't done." He said, satisfied that he had squashed all doubt.

"Why ever not? I could do it for you, it would be nice and even." Katie offered.

"You wouldn't dare!" Fred shouted.

"Split a brownie, she says! Cut it in half, she says! I can make it even, she says!" George yelled.

"They want it to be all or nothing." Lee said unnecessarily.

"All right, all right, we won't split it! How is staring at it going to help?" Alicia said, averting what could have been another shouting match about the sacrilegious habit of cutting brownies.

"We were having a staring contest. Whoever doesn't blink gets the brownie." Fred explained, more calm now that they had agreed to not cut the brownie.

Everyone watched with interest as the twins' blue eyes locked.

"All right, this is stupid, if you want to stare at each other, fine, but I'm going to eat this thing." Angelina announced, taking a step towards it. Fred and George immediately stood up and pushed her away.

"You can't just take the brownie without winning it!" George informed her loudly.

"Why not. It's a brownie. No one else is eating it. I can bloody well eat it if I want." Angelina responded hotly.

"Language, Angie!" Katie gasped in shock.

"Bloody, bloody, bloody, bloody." Angelina sang.

"If you want the brownie, you have to win it." Fred explained. "Angie."

"Don't call me Angie!" she snapped at him.

"I'll call you whatever I bloody well choose." Fred told her calmly. Angelina held back a scream.

"Language!" Katie admonished.

"All right. How do I go about winning the bloody thing?" She challenged.

"I swear they do it just to infuriate me." Katie muttered. Lee smiled at her sympathetically.

"You have to beat Fred and me at something." George said. "Arm-wrestling." It was something he thought he could beat her at.

"All right, you two go at it, and winner plays me." She shrugged, sitting down on the nearest bed.

Fred and George lay down on their stomachs and grabbed each other's hands. They were fairly evenly matched, and for a long time, neither arm moved significantly to either side. After about five minutes of a stalemate, the twins agreed to choose one person to help them.

"Lee! Help me!" George cried dramatically. Lee grinned and nodded his head, making his dreadlocks shake back and forth. He rolled up his sleeves and joined George. Fred gulped, realizing that Lee was actually quite strong.

"Oi, Angelina!" he called. Angelina stopped looking through the Beaters' Bible to look at the redhead sprawled on the floor. "Want to help me take these twats down?" Angelina grinned. She liked taking people down even more than she liked disputes.

"All right, then!" she said, jumping off the bed and placing herself next to Fred.

"Ready?" called Alicia, the self-appointed referee. Lee put his arm next to George's and got a grip. Angelina put her strong hand on Fred's. "Go!"

Before anyone knew what happened, Angelina had pushed Fred's arm, effectively squashing Lee and George's arms. Their joint efforts were no match for her strength and speed.

"I win, I win!" crowed Angelina. "I beat you! I beat both of you! Put together! Haha!" George groaned.

"Technically, Angie, I win. You were helping me." Fred pointed out.

"You couldn't beat George by yourself, no way were you going to beat him and Lee." Angelina said gleefully.

"George, today is a sad, sad, sad day." Lee moaned dismally. George nodded and put his hand on his chest.

"You wound my pride, Angie dear."

"Dear?" Angelina snorted.

"Very dear." George agreed.

"He's just saying that now that he knows you're stronger than him." Fred told her. "He's scared you'll throw him out the window or something."

"Believe me, I've been tempted," said Angelina darkly.

"Fred, I hate to say it, but since Angelina is stronger than George, she's stronger than you, too." Alicia said. It was simple mathematics, really.

"Huh. We'll see about that!" Fred grunted. "Come on, in order to get that brownie, you still have to beat me." He grinned as Angelina lay down across from him. "Angie dear." He mocked.

"Just for that, Weasley, I'm going to break your arm." She threatened.

"George called you that too!" he protested. He was not about to break a bone unless his twin broke one too.

"George is nicer than you." Angelina shrugged, grabbing Fred's hand. "Let's settle this, Weasley. That brownie will be mine."

Fred took a deep breath. He concentrated all his strength into his right arm, and shoved with all his might. Nothing. He focused all his energy and pressed against her hand. It was kind of a warm hand, with soft skin, but tough muscles underneath.

She was looking at him with an amused expression as he heaved and grunted. "Are you done trying now?" she asked calmly. Fred was annoyed by her calmness, but he couldn't budge her hand. He nodded meekly.

Angelina smiled smugly and slowly tipped his hand backwards until it touched the floor. Alicia and Katie cheered.

"Yay, Angie! I knew you could beat him!" whooped Katie.

"Hand over six knuts, mate." George told Lee, who handed him the coins.

"You bet against me?" Fred cried dramatically. "My own brother! My twin!" He looked as if he belonged in the loony bin.

"Smart money's on Johnson." George shrugged. Fred heaved a great big dramatic sigh.

"Well, I'm nothing if not honorable, so here's your brownie as promised, Miss Johnson." He said, admitting defeat and handing over the prized snack.

"Aw, Fred, you're sweet." Said Angelina as she pinched his cheek. Fred looked at the brownie with a sad-puppy expression.

"You really like brownies, don't you?" asked Alicia, unable to stop giggling. Fred nodded sadly.

"Oh, fine, then." Angelina huffed. "We can split it."

…..


	4. First Year - Guitar

**A/N:**** This was going to be a oneshot about Fred's proposal, but it escalated very quickly into a series of fifty oneshots starting in first year.(Five little snippets a year, and some afterwards) Some will be funny some will be angsty, some will be romantic, some will be action. I've actually got a lot of them written, so I'll update one or two a day, and updates will be pretty regular.**

**Notice:**

**-Fred is not going to die. Sirius probably won't, either.**

**-Katie is the same age as the rest of them, not one year younger.**

**-I might get some technical things wrong, and if so, kindly point them out.**

**Warnings:**

**Some strong language, some sexual innuendo, some dark topics, much complete weirdness. The usual effects of growing up. **

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Harry potter or any of the other things I refer to in this story. If you want to sue me anyway, for about six dollars, be my guest.**

**Guitar**

"What's that?" Lee asked suspiciously, eyeing the object in Fred's hands with curiosity. The boys were sitting in their dorm. The girls were avoiding them because Fred and Angelina had argued about something silly, and wouldn't talk to each other.

"It's an acoustic guitar, obviously." Fred said. He had heard from someone that Angelina was a good dancer, and everyone knew Katie could sing, and Alicia had used to play the drums. He wished they were here, all three of them. Unfortunately, Fred was sometimes a git, and a right proud git at that. So he had annoyed Angelina, and either couldn't or wouldn't apologize.

"I know it's a guitar, but where'd you get it?" Lee pressed.

"Borrowed it." Fred said casually.

Lee sighed; he knew his friend too well. "With or without permission, Fred?"

George jumped to his twin's defense. "Lee, you insult me! You think my brother would do something without permission?" he gasped in mock outrage as he failed at keeping his face serious.

"We both know he has, does, and would." Lee reminded him, as if George needed reminding.

"But seriously, where'd you get it?"

"Dad sent it– it belongs to someone at the ministry who used to play, and he doesn't want it anymore." Fred explained.

"He sent you a guitar?" Lee couldn't quite believe it.

"Okay, so he sent it to Charlie, and I'm borrowing it. Without permission." Fred admitted.

"Play something." Lee ordered. Fred explained that he couldn't, because he had never touched a real guitar before. He stroked the wood lovingly, and ran his fingers down the strings. It made a sort of humming noise.

"Let me try. I've watched it in muggle movies with Charlie and Bill, it looks easy." George offered, and Fred handed him the instrument.

George took it, threw the strap over his shoulder, and struck what he thought was a rock star-like pose. He started strumming and picking wildly with his right hand, while the fingers of his left hand moved up and down on the neck.

The noise was less than impressive.

"Cut it out!" Lee shouted, trying to grab the guitar before the awful noise continued longer.

"I've heard better from Percy in the shower!" Fred added, which musically, was the worst insult anyone could receive.

"Fine, then, if you're so good, you try it" George said indignantly, shoving the guitar at Lee. Lee took it and sat down.

"You're holding it backwards, mate." Fred told him.

"For your information, Jimi Hendrix held his guitar backwards, and he turned into an amazing guitarist." Lee said.

"Yeah, he held it backwards, but he was also, you know, good." George pointed out. "Let's hear what you've got."

Turned out Lee didn't 'have' much at all in the way of guitar playing.

"Oh, hand that over, you!" Fred said. "I'm the one who borrowed it anyway, I should get to play it."

"Stole," Lee reminded Fred under his breath as he passed it.

Fred rolled his eyes and began to strum a little. His fretting hand pressed different parts of the string, slowly at first, then faster, and slower again. He hummed along with the tune he was creating, and closed his eyes.

"That wasn't awful!" George gasped when Fred stopped.

"You sound surprised," Fred smirked.

"You've been taking lessons!" Lee accused.

"Charlie taught me a few things," He shrugged. "He doesn't mind if I borrow it every now and then, I just have to bring it back in one piece."

"So you technically did have permission to take this?" Lee asked.

"Freddie, I do believe you're going soft." George said, impressed and annoyed at the same time.

some time, some space

Fred held the guitar on his lap in the back corner of the common room, and a few dozen students were gathered around him, expecting to hear him play a song. He quite liked being the center of attention, so he was drinking it in.

"Oi, Angelina!" he called, because he wanted her to hear this. "I was a prat before, please listen to this?"

Angelina smiled slowly and said, "All right, then." The crowd around him parted to let her through, and she sat at his feet. She looked at him expectantly, and he began to strum.

And he played whiles she nodded her head to the rhythm, and the others tapped their feet and clapped their hands. While he played, Angelina leaned against the chair and rested her head on his knee. Fred kept playing, slowing down the tune as everyone left for their dorms, and Angelina half drifted off to sleep.

"I'll forgive you if you forgive me." He whispered sleepily.

"Deal, Fred." She promised, calling him by his first name for the first time since their argument.

**Please review, it would make my day!**

**…**


	5. First Year - Rock Climbing

**A/N:**** This was going to be a oneshot about Fred's proposal, but it escalated very quickly into a series of fifty oneshots starting in first year.(Five little snippets a year, and some afterwards) Some will be funny some will be angsty, some will be romantic, some will be action. I've actually got a lot of them written, so I'll update one or two a day, and updates will be pretty regular.**

**Notice:**

**-Fred is not going to die. Sirius probably won't, either.**

**-Katie is the same age as the rest of them, not one year younger.**

**-I might get some technical things wrong, and if so, kindly point them out.**

**Warnings:**

**Some strong language, some sexual innuendo, some dark topics, much complete weirdness. The usual effects of growing up. **

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Harry potter or any of the other things I refer to in this story. If you want to sue me anyway, for about six dollars, be my guest.**

**Rock Climbing**

"This house is the size of a mansion!" Lee whispered as he walked through the ornate front door.

"Bloody Hell." Agreed the twins.

"For the millionth time, boys, if you are going to stay at my house all week, you will watch your language!" Katie scolded. Her parents had been eager to meet the friends she talked so much about, and invited all five of them to spend a week at their summer villa in South Hampton.

"We'll try." Fred said earnestly.

"But we can't promise anything." George finished

"I'll make them." Lee reassured Katie.

"Like to see you try," they challenged together. Katie groaned.

"Well, hello, dears!" said an elegantly dressed woman when they reached the parlor. "I've heard so much about you from Katie; it's wonderful to finally make your acquaintance at last!"

"Likewise," Alicia said smoothly. "You must be Katie's mother; she speaks very highly of you." Everyone was very impressed with Alicia's knowledge of high-society manners.

"Oh, do sit down, children. What may I get you to eat or drink? Some tea, perhaps? Crumpets?" asked Mrs. Bell as the six kids perched at the edges of fancy mohair sofas. While Katie's mother was doing everything she could to put them at ease, the children weren't accustomed to the elegance of her house and manners. Even Fred and George wouldn't have dreamt of saying 'bloody hell' in the presence of her mother.

"When is father coming home?" Katie asked her mother, who had told a maid to bring the children some snacks.

"Any minute now. Why don't I call him, and we can go somewhere nice for dinner?"

"I think everyone would like to freshen up and rest a bit first, Mum." Katie said.

"Oh! Dear me! I have been forgetting my manners, how rude of me!" said Mrs. Bell in a flurry. "The washroom is upstairs and to the left. Katie, dear, why don't you show your friends around?"

"With pleasure. Follow me, you lot." Katie said, getting up. Everyone followed gratefully.

"I think I just witnessed more manners in two minutes than I have in twelve years." Fred said in awe.

"Is it just me, or did she say the word 'dear' every two sentences?" Angelina asked.

"And where did you learn to talk fancy, Alicia?" George wanted to know.

"TV." Alicia answered truthfully.

"TV! Oh, I've always wanted to see one of those!" George gasped.

"Do you have a TV, Katie? Can we watch it? Charlie watched cartoons on a TV once, he said they were fun." Fred babbled

"Can we watch the one with the cat and the mouse? I've read about that one, it sounds really funny." Lee added.

"Please, Katie, please?" Fred pleaded, clasping his hands together.

"Or we can go to one of those dodgy skaty-rolling things." George suggested.

"Or watch a feetball game!" Fred added.

"We can watch rugby! Or cricket!" Lee said.

"Or how about –" George started, but Katie cut him off.

"Do you mean to tell me you've never done anything the slightest bit muggle?" she asked in shock.

The three boys shook their heads no. They were, after all, from pureblood families.

"I'm not sure about roller-skating, but there is a rock climbing place nearby. I'm sure my dad will take us." Katie told them. "Has anyone ever been rock climbing?" she asked her friends. Only Alicia and Katie had tried it before.

"What's rock climbing?" Fred asked.

"Climbing rocks, you tosser." Angelina snapped.

"Will we go in a car?" Lee wanted to know. "I want to ride a car."

"We can go in the Lexus. It has a TV in it." Katie told them.

Some time, some space

"Those aren't rocks. That's a crooked wall with plastic things stuck on it." Angelina said indignantly.

"Well, 'crooked wall with plastic things climbing' would be a mouthful." Fred admitted.

"So, now what?" asked George.

"We climb it, duh." Angelina said, and walked to the wall. She grabbed ahold of a plastic knob and scrambled to put her feet onto a curve of the wall.

"Should we tell her to get a harness?" Katie whispered to Alicia.

"Nah, there's a mat on the ground. She'll be fine." Alicia responded. Then she saw Lee's failed attempts to jump high enough to grab a knob; he kept crashing onto the padded floor.

"This should be interesting." Katie giggled.

Fred ignored Alicia's warning to look where he was going and plan his route up the thirty foot wall. As far as he could tell, there were knobs everywhere, so getting up to ring the buzzer was going to be a breeze. All right, he could step onto the gray one, and grab the blue one with his hand- and pull himself up by that big brown one, then the next, then the next…

The nearest peg was out of reach. There were no knobs he could put his feet onto. He was a bit higher than the middle of the wall, and really, truly stuck.

Angelina rung the buzzer at the top. Katie and Alicia cheered. Fred groaned – he had just given Angelina ammo for an entire summer's worth of teasing, and what he was about to do next wouldn't be helping matters at all.

"Oi, Angelina!" he shouted. "I'm stuck, can you help me?" Angelina glanced over at him, his sweaty palms losing their grip on the plastic knobs, unable to move up, down, left, or right.

"All right, then," she laughed, climbing sideways over to him.

"Don't you dare laugh at me." He muttered.

"Laugh at you? It's like you don't know me at all." Said Angelina, struggling to keep a straight face.

"Just get me off this thing." Fred said impatiently.

"Right, then. So, I'm going to try and- wait, no, that won't work. You could put your foot over- no, that's too far."

"Make up your mind, woman, how are we getting off this thing?"

"Shut up, I'm helping you here!" she snapped at him "Ok, try to climb over me- here, put your foot on my knee, and cross to the other side." Angelina suggested, bending her knee so Fred could step over. However, she had overestimated her strength and underestimated Fred's weight, because the second he transferred his weight, both of them lost their grip on the wall and crashed to the ground.

Fred moaned in pain as he clutched his arm. Angelina curled up around her stomach.

"I think I broke my arm. Thanks a lot, Angelina." He grumbled.

"I got us down, didn't I?"

**Please review, it would make my day!**

….


	6. Second Year- Shoes

**A/N: **** Yeah, yeah, it's been a while, but I'm posting 5 today so there. Enjoy!**

**Notice:**

**-Fred is not going to die. Sirius probably won't, either.**

**-Katie is the same age as the rest of them, not one year younger.**

**-I might get some technical things wrong, and if so, kindly point them out.**

**Warnings:**

**Some strong language, some sexual innuendo, some dark topics, much complete weirdness. The usual effects of growing up. **

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Harry potter or any of the other things I refer to in this story. If you want to sue me anyway, for about six dollars, be my guest.**

**Second year**

**Shoes**

"Of all your stupid moments, Fred, this is one of the worst." George told him unnecessarily. No one could quite wrap their heads around how Frederick Gideon Weasley had forgotten to wear shoes today.

"Forget about that, the question is what's he going to do now?" said Luke Jamieson. He was the second biggest worrywart the boys knew (after their mother, of course)

"Greddie, you know I'd let you borrow mine, but I can't." George said.

"What are you doing? What's going on?" Charlie hissed. They were in the boys' locker room, fifteen minutes before quidditch tryouts were due to start. The captain, Charlie Weasley, was heading out to the pitch. "Never mind, I don't actually want to know. Just, fix it."

Fred sighed miserably. "Anything, Lord, anything would help right now!" he told the roof of the locker room.

"Look, here's what we'll do. We break into all the lockers and see if anyone has any shoes that will fit you.

"I don't know, that sounds a bit risky, don't you think? What if they caught you?" Luke said.

"Shut it, Jamieson, and stop eavesdropping." George told the third year. "But he's right. That might not work. Okay, ask Lee. He should be out in the stands." George suggested.

"Lee wears flip-flops all the time. Those will just fly off my feet and hit the people on the ground." Fred pointed out.

"Okay, I'll wear one shoe and you wear one." George offered generously.

Fred shook his head no. "That'll screw us both over." He pushed the sneaker that George was handing him away. There seemed to be no answer. Luke's feet were practically half the size of Fred's, and Oliver Wood's were about ten sizes larger.

"I could just fly barefoot, you know." Fred mused.

"No. Run back to the castle and I'll explain to Charlie." George said, almost pushing his twin out the door.

"He's already looking for an excuse not to have us on the team." Fred reminded his brother. There was no one else in the room, but there was one option left. It was not going to be easy, but desperate times called for desperate measures. Speaking of desperate times, there were only five minutes left before everyone was called out onto the pitch to begin warming up.

Fred left the locker room and trotted across the breezeway. He knocked smartly on the door of the girls' locker room. He knew one person who had the exact same shoe size as him. Unfortunately, she shaved her legs instead of her face, and was thus in the other locker room. High-pitched shrieks and screams could be heard from inside. He rolled his eyes. If he's had less-than-honorable intentions, which he wouldn't, not in a million years, he wouldn't have knocked.

"Oi, Angelina!" he shouted, cupping his hands around his mouth at the door. "Fancy letting me borrow an extra pair of shoes?"

"All right, then" came a voice from inside. A muscular arm reached through the barely-open door and tossed a gym bag outside.

"Thanks!" he called, and jogged back to the boys' locker room.

George grinned when he got back. "Hurry up, mate, you have less than two minutes.

Fred opened the bag. There were no quidditch-fit shoes in it. The bag contained only blue jeans, a t-shirt, some socks, an extra bottle of water, and pumps.

Silver, glittery pumps, adorned with a pink bow. Fred groaned as he pulled them on. They fit perfectly, and if he could ignore the fact that they were most decidedly feminine, they were pretty comfortable. It would be quite easy to take off and fly with these on. In fact, he was even certain he could run in these.

"Nice shoes, mate!" Lee called from the stand. Of course. Of course they were visible from that far away, what with the silver glitter and all. Just his luck.

"They look good on you." Angelina said, trying and failing to keep a straight face. Fred looked down, and realized that he rather admired the sparkling color and the festive bow.

"They do, don't they?"

…


	7. Second Year- Sweater

**A/N: ****This one is really sappy, but it was fun to write.**

**Notice:**

**-Fred is not going to die. Sirius probably won't, either.**

**-Katie is the same age as the rest of them, not one year younger.**

**-I might get some technical things wrong, and if so, kindly point them out.**

**Warnings:**

**Some strong language, some sexual innuendo, some dark topics, much complete weirdness. The usual effects of growing up. **

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Harry potter or any of the other things I refer to in this story. If you want to sue me anyway, for about six dollars, be my guest.**

**Second Year:**

**Sweater**

"Merry Christmas!" Katie sang happily.

Angelina jumped up at her voice, but realized it was only Katie. "Merry Christmas, Katie," said Angelina.

"It's entirely too early to be Merry," Alicia groaned. She had always been a big fan of sleeping as long as possible.

"It's seven in the morning! Not early at all!" Katie said, yanking Alicia's covers off. Usually a calm, reserved girl, Katie turned into a ball of energy when any kind of special occasion was at hand.

"Too. Bloody. Early. Understood?" Alicia ground out, curling up into a ball.

"Alicia! Language! And on Christmas morning, too!" gasped Katie.

"Alicia, if you aren't dressed in ten minutes, I'm dumping cold water on you." Angelina informed Alicia. She squealed and ran to the bathroom, grabbing clothes on the way.

"Oh, this is terribly exciting, don't you think? Our second Christmas together!" Katie squeaked. "I should like to spend every Christmas together. Of course, I love spending time with my parents, and around the holidays, you really ought to, but it's still exciting to be with you two!"

"We assume you're talking about us?" called George from the doorway.

"Of course she is, dear brother, we're everyone's two favorite people!" Fred agreed, smiling.

"You're not supposed to be up here." Alicia told them, her hair still in a towel. She observed distastefully as the twins and Lee ripped tape off their hands and feet and unloaded their presents under the girls' miniature tree.

"We know, Leeshy." George said, fully aware that she hated the nickname.

"But what we're supposed to do has never been an awfully large concern of ours." Fred shrugged.

Katie looked to Alicia and Angelina for help. "If they brought us presents it's fine with me." Angelina shrugged.

"It's all here." Lee reassured her. The modest pile that contained the girls' presents to each other as well as a few parcels from home was significantly larger, now that the boys had added their crudely wrapped presents and Mrs. Weasley's famous Christmas package.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's open them!" George shouted.

"This is for you, Kitty!" Alicia said, tossing her a package done up with silver paper and a blue bow.

"It's so pretty, I don't even want to open it!" Katie gushed, admiring the shiny paper and ribbon.

"Go on, I think you'll like it." Alicia encouraged. Katie took off the paper, taking care to preserve the bow as best she could. Inside the box was a delicate silver and white jewelry box, complete with different compartments for earrings, brooches, necklaces, hairpins, and other little things.

"Oh, it's lovely!" Katie exclaimed, throwing her arms around Katie.

"Good. You're always cluttering up the dresser with all those little knickknacks." Said Angelina gruffly. "All right, it's my turn. Here, Katie."

The package from Angelina was a bit lumpy, and the paper was a little crinkled. It had no bow, but "For Kitty" had been written on it with a bold marker. Katie smiled gratefully and unwrapped it just as if it had been covered in fine lace. Inside was a little folding compact mirror. The cover had a picture of a cheery snowman with a carrot nose.

Katie couldn't help but smile as she opened it up. Across the mirror, Angelina had written in bold permanent marker, 'YOU LOOK FINE.' Katie was touched. Angelina knew that she was prone to checking herself in the mirror every so often.

"This is from both of us," the twins said together. They tossed her a present. She opened it, to find a whistle inside.

"Because you're the peacemaker," George explained.

"But we're rather loud sometimes," Fred added.

"And you always shut us up when we're going too far," they finished together. Katie grinned and put it around her neck immediately.

From Lee, Katie received a silver charm bracelet. She put that on right away, too. It clashed horribly with the jade necklace her mother had sent from China, and didn't at all go with her outfit, but she swore that she'd never take it off.

Alicia was equally as satisfied with her gifts. Katie and Angelina had bought her a pair of sapphire earrings and a matching pendant, which they knew went with Alicia's new dress. Lee had given her a miniature wooden quaffle, which she slipped into her pocket. From Fred she received a large collection of red rubber clown noses.

"Because you should smile more often. Don't be so bloody serious all the time." Alicia was so busy laughing she couldn't hear Katie tell Fred to watch his language.

George handed her a pair of Quidditch gloves. His face was as red as his hair while he explained. "I know they're kind of old, They're Bill's, actually, so you don't have to break them in or anything. I wanted to buy you brand new ones, but gloves are really expensive and – well, I hope you don't mind." He finished awkwardly. He thought Alicia was going to make fun of him for sure.

"I love them. They're perfect," She said, putting them on and tenderly stroking the worn leather. George looked at her disbelievingly. She quickly pecked him on the forehead to thank him. "I can't wait to wear these in a game." She said shyly. George turned redder, if possible, and stuttered a thank-you.

"Okay, this thing is for you from your dad," Angelina said. "Oh look, it's a snow globe!" Alicia took it and watched as the snow trickled onto the tiny little house.

"You really must write a thank-you note home for that," Katie advised. Alicia nodded absently while she watched the snow globe.

"Ok, boys, this is for all three of you from all three of us," said Alicia, getting up to go to the closet. "TA-DA!"

"It's- It's- no way, Spinnet, no way," George laughed. Lee inspected the object in her hands and fell down in hysterics as well.

"Girls, you really- oh bloody hell, you really got us a – a laundry hamper!" Fred howled. This was amazing.

"Bloody hell, you outdid yourselves," George roared, slapping his knee.

"Language!"

"You need it. Your room is a dump. And it smells bad," Angelina informed them indignantly.

"Dumps generally smell bad, Angie dear," Fred said, nodding sagely.

"Oh God, guys, they charmed it to make it smell minty!" Lee said, having just discovered this perk. Fred and George eagerly sniffed it, and continued laughing even harder.

"I need food after that, I spent about half my energy laughing my arse off." Lee said once he could talk normally. "Break out the Weasley Christmas package, boys!"

"Oh God, Mum sent us jumpers again." George announced, opening the big box.

"Well you have outgrown last ones." Alicia pointed out. They nodded, and pulled their jumpers on over their pajamas.

"You've got the wrong one. Fred, you're wearing the one that says 'G' and George has the other one." Angelina told them.

"Whatever. Fred and George, Gred and Forge, same thing." George said, waving his hand dismissively. "Let's just eat this food now."

"I think we should save some for tomorrow." Katie advised.

"Whatever for? It's all ending up in our stomachs, why does it matter if it's now or later?"

"Angelina hasn't opened her presents yet." Alicia pointed out. "Let her open them, then we can eat." Everyone readily agreed, and Alicia handed Angelina her present first. Angelina pulled off the tissue paper. It was a little doll on a miniature broomstick. The doll had dark hair and dark skin, and it wore the Gryffindor Quidditch uniform, with 'Johnson 13' written on the back.

"You made this?" Angelina asked incredulously. How had she managed that when they lived in the same room? "It's so amazing!"

"I like this Angelina better, she doesn't talk as much." George said thoughtfully, studying the doll.

"My turn! Here, Angelina!" Katie said, handing her friend a shoebox. Inside it were a pair of scarlet and gold stilettos.

"Katie, you shouldn't have!" Angelina exclaimed, holding them up to the light. "What am I going to do with something so pretty? I'd probably break them going down the stairs."

"You're a young lady, Angelina, you're thirteen years old. You ought to have a nice pair of heels." Katie said decidedly. "See if they fit."

Angelina slid them onto her feet and did up the tiny gold buckles. Slowly, with one hand on Fred's head and one on Alicia's shoulder, she rose to her feet. Fred stood next to her.

"Aw, Katie, she's taller than me now!" he complained. Angelina beamed – this was the first time she could look _down_ to see a Weasley.

"Come here, Angelina, me and George chipped in to buy you this." Lee said, holding out his hand so Angelina could safely sit back down. He handed her a box. It contained Band-Aids, bandages, a little bottle of hydrogen peroxide, a tube of Neosporin, and cotton balls.

"Because you keep getting hurt everywhere you turn. I swear you run into walls or something." George muttered. "Not to mention getting in fights with people for so much as sneezing too loud."

"The point is, Angelina, you look out for us, but you need to start taking care of yourself, too." Lee said. Angelina put the box on the dresser.

"There's nothing here from your family. Odd." Alicia said. "Maybe it will come later, in the mail."

"I don't have much of a family. Just my two older stepsisters, a little brother, and my Grandma. Sisters barely know I exist, my brother is five, and Grandma refuses to leave her front porch. I'm the only magical one." She said quietly.

"Angelina, I'm so sorry. I didn't know." Alicia said sadly.

"It isn't your fault." Angelina smiled a watery smile, thinking back to growing up with no one but her brother in the sketchy part of London known as Tottenham. It had been a lonely, tough life, with many lessons learned the hard way.

Now, though she had food on her table, a roof over her head, great friends who gave her perfect presents, and she knew it was selfish to ask any more, she found herself wanting a handmade Christmas jumper from someone she could call mother.

Fred walked out, muttering something about Charlie as he left the room.

"What's eating him?" Lee asked.

"He knows what he's doing." George reassured everyone, understanding that his twin needed to be alone for a minute.

"Let's wait up to eat." Katie suggested. Everyone begrudgingly nodded their heads yes.

…some time, some space …..

Holding his package to his stomach, Fred walked through the castle in search of Angelina. He knew basically where to find her- the Astronomy Tower, overlooking the Quidditch Field.

Sure enough, she was there, tucked into an alcove and staring blankly out the window and the steadily falling snow. It was almost lunch, and she had still not changed out of the t-shirt and jeans she'd been wearing in the morning.

"Oi, Angelina!" he called softly. "I got you something. It's a Christmas present."

"All right then," she sniffed, turning to face him. Her eyes didn't look red or puffy, they only looked hollow and defeated.

"Close your eyes." He instructed. She did so, a little apprehensively. Fred walked over and put a Weasley jumper on her.

With Charlie's help, he had shrunk his a bit so it would fit her comfortably, and changed the color from bright blue to more of a deep violet, and switched the 'F' on it to an 'A'

"Open them"

Angelina pushed her hair out of her eyes and looked at the thick woolen sweater. Her eyes lit up like muggle light bulbs, and she grinned from ear to ear. In a fit of emotion, she threw her arms around him and squeezed until he couldn't breathe, pressing her cheek against his.

"Fred Weasley, you are the kindest soul I ever met," she whispered fiercely into his ear. "Thank you so much."

Fred was quite taken aback. He was usually a 'sorry troublemaker' not a 'kind soul'. Angelina stepped back and looked at her new sweater. "How do I look?"

"Angelic." Fred told her.


	8. Second Year- Sick

**A/N: ****review!**

**Notice:**

**-Fred is not going to die. Sirius probably won't, either.**

**-Katie is the same age as the rest of them, not one year younger.**

**-I might get some technical things wrong, and if so, kindly point them out.**

**Warnings:**

**Some strong language, some sexual innuendo, some dark topics, much complete weirdness. The usual effects of growing up. **

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Harry potter or any of the other things I refer to in this story. If you want to sue me anyway, for about six dollars, be my guest.**

**Sick**

"Wouldn't you like a little soup?" Katie asked Alicia, who was in bed with the flu.

"Don't want to eat." Alicia croaked hoarsely.

"Come on, dear, it's a nice bowl of hot chicken soup. It's your favorite!" Katie cajoled. It had been raining for almost three weeks in a row, and half the student body was sick with something or another.

"No." Alicia insisted. "Not hungry." Alicia had been in to see Madame Pomfrey, but there was little the talented witch could do for her besides tell her to rest. Katie had worried incessantly, waking up in the night to check Alicia's temperature, give her medicine, and coax her into eating, but now even the peaceful blonde girl was starting to look a little sick.

"Leeshy, you will drink every last bit of that soup." Angelina ordered, with all the sensitivity of a beaters' bat. "And Kitty, you will lie down before you tire yourself to death."

"I couldn't, not with poor Alicia so sick!" Katie protested, pushing her friend's brown curls off her feverish forehead. She was a very compassionate girl, always taking care of her friends when they were sick or hurt. It was mainly thanks to her that the six had survived their little 'adventures' in one piece for almost two years.

"Katherine Marie Bell." Angelina warned her, voice low and dangerous. "You will lie down on that bed and get some rest, before you get sick too."

"But, Angie," Katie started.

"Don't but Angie me. You have to take care of yourself too, you know. What if you got sick? I'd be the only healthy one, and you know I'm a bloody awful nursemaid." (It was true, Angelina's idea of taking care of people usually consisted of giving them some candy, then telling them, 'tough luck, darling, but get up and move on')

Katie was too tired to comment on Angelina's language.

"Eat." Angelina commanded, pointing at the soup. "Rest." She informed Katie, indicating the bed. "Get it? Got it? Good!"

"Where are you going?" Katie called after her, but Angelina's response was vague and muffled sounding.

She walked out, slightly remorseful about her gruff manner. She was truly worried for her friends, but she couldn't stand going about calling them 'dear' like Katie and saying 'thank you' for every little thing like Alicia. She could, regrettably, only sneak down to the kitchens and tempt feverish appetites with the finest delicacies.

"I need the map!" she announced as she marched into the boys' dorm. Lee had a fever, and was lying on his bed with a suspicious-looking bowl of mush. George was asleep, with a cool cloth draped across his forehead. Fred was propped up against half a dozen pillows, hacking and coughing, a pile of tissues next to him. "You three look bloody awful" she declared

"Good to see you too." Lee said, his voice hoarse.

"Uggh. What happened to you?" she said, surveying the room full of sick boys with distaste.

"The usual." Lee shrugged. "Cold, cough, fever, the works." Fred coughed loudly, a cough that honestly unsettled her. George woke up, and looked madly about the room.

"Angelina!" he exclaimed when he saw the dark-skinned girl leaning against the doorway. "You shouldn't just march in here, what if we'd been-" he started, then stopped when he realized how much he sounded like his mother.

"Naked? I'd laugh my arse off, probably." She shrugged. "All of you sick?"

Lee nodded regretfully. "How are things in the outside world?"

"Alicia's been sick for days, Katie's made herself sick by taking care of her day and night, and I'm starting to find the whole thing a bit ridiculous." Angelina sighed. "I'm trying to help, but it comes out of my mouth as 'cry me a river of tears, build a bridge, and get over it.'"

"Don't ever become a medi-witch." Fred advised dryly through his coughs.

"Why do people get sick? They ought to stop it, the lot of them. Just eat your bloody veggies and exercise and don't get bitten by funny things." She snapped, her patience at an end.

"Don't get bitten by funny things?" Lee snorted, the mush in his bowl sloshing dangerously. "That's rich, from the girl who can't get through one Care of Magical Creatures class without being bitten or scratched by something or other." He snorted.

"You can't necessarily help it, you know." George said a bit more gently, evidently having forgiven her for appearing unannounced. "Sometimes people get sick, and there isn't much to do about it."

"Well, when they get sick, why do they go about insisting they aren't? Why can't they sit in bed and do what they're told and get better?" she huffed, having endured both of her roommates' claims that they were fine, thanks.

"You can't do that even when you're not sick." Fred pointed out, smirking.

"No one asked your bloody opinion, Weasley." She snapped at him.

"What did you come in here for, again?" Lee questioned.

"I want the map." She responded.

"Why?" George said right away

"Why does it matter?"

"If it doesn't matter, you wouldn't mind telling us," said Fred, with his unquestionable Fred-ish logic.

"I need to go to the kitchens." She informed them.

"Why?" George said again. She was getting rather annoyed with his why-ing, she was going to have to throw a quaffle at him during their next Quidditch practice.

"For food, naturally. For the sick ones. Won't eat a blasted thing, thought I'd get something good. A nice strawberry tart, maybe, and Kitty's always been fond of those coffee cakes."

"Ah, so you do have a heart!" Lee proclaimed. "How very thoughtful, Angie dear."

"Oh, back off, only I call her Angie dear." George said good-naturedly.

"No, she definitely likes me best." Fred declared. "Tell them, _Angie dear_." Angelina rolled her eyes as she waited for the squabbling about whom she liked best to die down. The boys eventually stopped arguing and teasing, and asked her what she thought.

"I think you're a lot of prats who will give me the map if you know what's good for you," she said, smiling to let them know she didn't really mean it.

"You wound me, darling!" Fred coughed, putting a hand to his heart, but ended up using it to thump himself on the chest.

"How could you say something so horrid?" George added, pretending to faint for dramatic effect.

"Cut the clowning and hand me the map, or I'll tell McGonagall you've been harassing first years." She told the twins.

"Harass first years?" George said, sitting up from his false faint.

"Us? Never!" Fred declared. "Even though they are little buggers, the lot of them."

"Map, boys. Now." Angelina said impatiently.

"Bottom of Fred's shirt drawer." Lee told her, and she went to retrieve it.

"Thank you kindly, gentlemen. Good day!" she said cheerfully, waving as she set off.

"Oi, Angelina!" Fred shouted, remarkably loudly for someone with a cough. "Bring me some lemon straws, would you?"

"All right, then!" she shouted, halfway down the stairs, with a much-changed mindset on sickness, if only because Fred had called her Angie dear.

…


	9. Second Year- Helping

**A/N: ****installment four of second year! Let me point out at this moment in time that I have nothing against same-sex couples, which is briefly alluded to in this chapter. (Nothing major, obviously, they're twelve.) If you are going to flame about that, I don't want to hear it. Respecting gay rights is the least you can do for fellow humans.**

**Notice:**

**-Fred is not going to die. Sirius probably won't, either.**

**-Katie is the same age as the rest of them, not one year younger.**

**-I might get some technical things wrong, and if so, kindly point them out.**

**Warnings:**

**Some strong language, some sexual innuendo, some dark topics, much complete weirdness. The usual effects of growing up. **

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Harry potter or any of the other things I refer to in this story. If you want to sue me anyway, for about six dollars, be my guest.**

**Helping**

"Fred! George! I need help!" Lee exclaimed.

"What's going on? Are you hurt? Should I get Dumbledore?" George shouted, jumping out of bed and grabbing the wand off the nightstand.

"No! Not hurt, No Dumbledore!" Lee whispered loudly. "Keep it down!"

"What time is it?" Fred grumbled sleepily. George and Lee both told him that it was a quarter to four in the morning.

"You're both a pair of tossers." Fred informed them and went back to sleep.

"Lee needs help and Lee will get help." George said firmly, shaking his twin back awake.

"This better be good. I was dreaming I was captain of the Quidditch Team." He said, propping himself up on his elbow.

"It's Katie."

"Katie! What's happened?" George asked, almost working himself into a panic again.

"If you would stop interrupting me, I'd tell you!" Lee said. George ducked his head apologetically and nodded at Lee to continue. "Well it's her birthday." He began

"Whose birthday? Katie's?" George asked, yawning.

"interrupting." Fred muttered unhelpfully.

"Yeah, It's Katie's birthday, and I don't know what to get her." Lee admitted.

"You woke us up for that?" Fred couldn't believe it.

"it's important, okay?" Lee said, thankful it was dark so no one could see his blush.

"Get a card. Flowers. Some chocolates wouldn't hurt. Jewelry, if your taste isn't awful." Fred suggested. "Works for mum's birthday and mothers' day."

"Fred, Katie isn't my mother." Lee reminded him.

"Mate, our experience in dealing with women is basically our baby sister and our mother. That is not going to help you." George said regretfully. Ask Leeshy or Angie."

"Now? They'll kill me." Lee said fretfully.

"Remind me why this matters so bloody much?" George asked.

"Language." Lee said without really thinking about it.

"You're turning into Katie!" Said the twins together. Lee insisted that he was not.

"Only one other excuse, then." George diagnosed.

"He's been smoking something funny." Fred agreed.

"No, you bludger, the other only other excuse." George muttered, throwing a sock at his brother.

"Oh! Right! You fancy Katie!" Fred sang gleefully. "I'm gonna go tell her! Katie and Lee, Lee and Katie!" Fred sang loudly, as if he hadn't been half-asleep only moments before. He stopped short. "Ew. You fancy a girl."

"Well, would it help if he fancied blokes?" George snapped.

"There's nothing wrong with fancying blokes." Fred said peacefully.

"Are you saying you fancy blokes?" George teased.

"I was merely being tolerant, dear bother of mine!" Fred announced grandly, trying to take a bow but looking like a broken toy.

"Don't you mean brother?"

"I mean bother, bother dear!" said Fred cheerfully. "Well, Lee, I'm off to find feminine help for your ailment" he said happily. Lee wondered if he should warn him that the staircase to the girls' dorm was prone to turning into a slide. He decided against it.

"Why is he so bloody cheerful? He just woke up." George griped, throwing himself into bed again.

"Language" was all Lee could say.

…..some time, some space…

So this staircase had taken a disliking to Fred. That was less than unhelpful, but he was determined to persevere. He borrowed tape from the common room and covered his hands and feet in it. Then, he jumped onto the railing, and held on. Cautiously, he eased himself upwards. The stairs took no notice, and let him continue on his sticky way.

He faintly remembered Angelina telling him which room she stayed in with Katie and Alicia, so he found the proper door. He would have to be very quiet. He was out after hours and in front of a girls' dorm. He wished he'd remembered to bring the map. He was certain Angelina would be the first one to the door- she was easiest to wake up.

He tapped the door gently. "Oi, Angelina!" he whisper-shouted. "I need a bit of help helping Lee!" he heard soft footsteps coming to the door. It opened, and there stood Angelina, sleepy and disheveled.

"All right then." She agreed softly. She didn't ask how he'd gotten up here. She knew Fred Weasley, and she knew he could do whatever he wanted once he made up his mind.

"So it's Katie's birthday today, right?" Fred began as Angelina closed the door behind her and they crept to a corner to discuss the situation.

"Right. What's Lee got to do with it?"

"He wants to get her something nice, but he doesn't know what." Fred explained.

"Why? Does he fancy her or something?" Angelina scrunched up her nose at the thought.

"I know! Strange, isn't it?"

…..


	10. Second Year- Lemons

**A/N: This is me actually thinking and stuff for once, you know how that goes. Expect much total confusion, I'm not good at philosophy. Also, I've just started school, so don't expect a lot. I'll still be writing, just posting large chunks at a time, not a little bit daily.**

**Notice:**

**-Fred is not going to die. Sirius probably won't, either.**

**-Katie is the same age as the rest of them, not one year younger.**

**-I might get some technical things wrong, and if so, kindly point them out.**

**Warnings:**

**Some strong language, some sexual innuendo, some dark topics, much complete weirdness. The usual effects of growing up. **

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Harry potter or any of the other things I refer to in this story. If you want to sue me anyway, for about six dollars, be my guest.**

**Lemons**

Some days are made especially for skipping stones across the lazy surface of a still lake while eating and joking and talking with friends. This was one of those days, as Angelina, Alicia, Katie, Lee, George, and Fred lay down on the shores of the lake. Angelina and Alicia had packed a picnic hamper full of food nicked from the kitchens, and Lee had dragged a bed sheet out to use as a picnic blanket.

"This ought to happen more often." George said, satisfied with the world for the moment. "Food, friends, no schoolwork. This is good."

"Quidditch and parties and pranks is more my scene, but you're right, Greddie, this is good."

"Your scene, Weasley, is detention. You spend half your time there, anyway." Alicia said lazily. No one was really in any mood to take anything seriously.

"Mmm. I'm sleepy." Katie mumbled. She was sprawled out on her stomach, playing with the daisies in the grass. Lee joined her, and picked a flower himself.

"What's all the nonsense my big sister does with these daisies? He loves me, he loves me not?" he laughed, and threw the little flower to the wind.

"Oh, you'll laugh now, but someday you'll do it too, you know." Katie said earnestly.

"Right-o! Picture that, Lee Jordan, tearing up little flowers. Oh, she loves me, how grand! Dear me, she loves me not, I'll die!" Fred snickered, walking around on his knees, imitating a lovelorn version of Lee.

"You're mean, Fred." Katie told him halfheartedly.

"A right awful git." He agreed with her. "And you loony lot love me anyway."

"I donno, better consult the daisies first, don't you think?" George said seriously, before bursting out laughing.

"We have divination next year, don't we? That ought to be fun, seeing omens and signs everywhere."

"I've heard Trelawny is quite a nice lady." Alicia offered.

"She's a bloody raving lunatic." George said cheerfully.

"Language." Katie reminded them.

"I hate classes." George said, lying on his back and examining a blade of grass with abject interest. "Imagine we could just go somewhere, away from all this bloody –sorry, Katie – 'do your work and get good marks' nonsense. I wish we had more days like this."

Angelina, whose thick black hair was blowing around in the wind, grunted agreement as she tried to put it in a ponytail for the umpteenth time.

"Stop that half-arsed – sorry, Katie – attempt at doing your hair and let me help." Fred ordered. Angelina regarded him doubtfully, but realized that the boy did have a younger sister, who must have plenty of hair troubles of her own.

"You think this just happens?" he asked, grinning and pointed at his own red hair, long and identical to George's in every way except that it was a shade darker and parted on the other side. Angelina shrugged, realizing she needed all the help she could get, and sat in front of him.

"Your hair is awful." Fred said, ever tactful.

"I know!" Angelina mourned. "I can't do anything with it besides maybe curse at it every now and again. I'm going to get the whole mess hacked off, someday." She said fervently, wincing as Fred yanked his fingers through a nasty knot. He thought he'd very much regret the loss of Angelina's wild hair, whether that was because he greatly enjoyed playing with it or because it looked good on her, he couldn't quite tell.

"Well, when life gives you lemons, make lemonade." Katie said. "You really ought to try some potions on it, Angie."

"Life gives you lemons, make lemonade?" Lee snorted.

"That's rubbish!" the twins said together.

"Well, what would you do, if life gave you lemons?" Katie asked, quite annoyed at the boys belittling a quote she tried to live by as much as she could.

"Well, Katie, when life gives you lemons," George began in a lecturing sort of voice.

"You make grape juice, sit back," Fred continued

"And let the world wonder how you did it." They finished together. Katie rolled her eyes, but she had to admit it was clever, and suited the eccentric twins perfectly.

"That's very good," Alicia grinned

"What about you, Mr. Jordan? What would you do if life gave you lemons?" Lee considered it for a while.

"If life gave me lemons, I'd eat them. I don't have a problem with sour things." He said at last. Katie was pleased with his answer, and decided he was quite right – how was one to enjoy the sweet things if they never tasted anything sour?

"Well, that's silly. Why would you eat lemons? That's quite stupid, actually, especially since you could do something about it." Alicia said, in her most no-nonsense voice.

"Like what, pray tell?" Katie asked bemusedly. She was quite enjoying this discussion.

"Like, if I was given lemons, I'd probably squeeze them in the eyes of whichever git gave me lemons in the first place." Alicia said. She was not the type of person to be messed with.

"I don't see what's wrong with lemons, actually." George suggested mildly. "Lemons are good for a thing or two. I don't see why everyone has to run about making lemonade, one could just take the damn lemon and leave it alone."

"Well, you could leave it alone, but it would sit there being a sour old lemon. Why not make it into something good, like lemonade?" Katie asked, not easily giving up her belief that something bad could be turned into something good.

"Well, if you say that, you assume life also gave you sugar and water." Lee said. "Sometimes it doesn't. "

"In the face of lemons, there is, of course, the ever popular option of getting tequila and salt and having a party." Fred suggested, winking.

"Got that one from Charlie didn't you?" George said. Fred nodded. Katie sighed. Trust Fred Weasley to take this discussion from philosophical to ridiculous.

"What do you think, Angelina?" Alicia asked, because their most outspoken friend had been rather silent during the discussion, simply listening to the lively intercourse, gratefully fingering the braid Fred had put in her hair.

"Yeah, Jelly, we'd love to hear it." Fred drawled, stretching.

"Don't call me Jelly, prick." She snapped.

"Think of it as a lemon." He smirked.

"Do shut up, Fred, I actually want to hear this." Lee said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"If life gave me lemons, I'd throw it back and kick and punch and shout at it and make it give me chocolate." She decided, rather liking the idea.

"Well, suppose it didn't?" Katie worried. She didn't much like the idea of Angelina directly defying Life. It sounded a bit dodgy.

"It can try." Angelina said, convinced of her own invincibility, the way most people are, when they are young and surrounded by loving friends, without a more serious care than whether it was warm enough to play outside, not for a moment considering that they, like those before them, were very much mortal and vulnerable.

Fred thought it was rather interesting, really, fighting your way through everything. His solution had always been to laugh, of course, because laughter was, after all, the best medicine. His mother always said he and George were lovers, not fighters.

But with Angelina, it was different. Her eyes were always ablaze, and fire was catching. Fred Weasley was turning into a fighting lover. Or a loving fighter, he didn't yet know which. He did know, however, that the combination of her flighty temper and his easygoing laugh made for some of the best times he'd had in his life.

Angelina always admired people who went laughing and smiling through everything. Her solution had always been to kick and punch and fight, of course, because, after all, sometimes you had to take a stand. Her grandmother had always said she could lock horns with the devil and win.

But with Fred, it was different. His eyes were always laughing, and laughter was contagious. Angelina Johnson was turning into a joking fighter. Or a fighting jokester, she couldn't quite tell which. She could tell, though, that the combination of his free-and-easy attitude and her aggressive nature made for one of the best things she'd ever come across.

….some time, some space…

Before they went to bed after a hearty dinner, the six gathered in the common room. Fred grabbed Angelina's elbow just before she went upstairs to bed.

"Oi, Angelina!" He said, handing her something wrapped in a napkin. "This is for you."

"All right, then." She said, a little puzzled, taking note of his smirk and suspecting the package would blow up.

She opened it after she was quite sure it wasn't something that would cause anyone in the dorm any bodily harm.

Inside the first flap was a small, bright yellow lemon. She set it on her bedside table, rolling her eyes at her friend's sense of humor.

She was about to put the napkin away when she realized there was something else in it. Confused, she reached into the second fold, and pulled out one of Honeydukes' fine mini milk chocolate bars. She popped it in her mouth, smiling to herself at Fred's sense of irony.

….


	11. Third Year- Potter

**Warnings:**

**Some strong language, some sexual innuendo, some dark topics, much complete weirdness. The usual effects of growing up. **

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Harry potter or any of the other things I refer to in this story. If you want to sue me anyway, for about six dollars, be my guest.**

**A/N: I'm back! (cue dramatic music) so yup, this here is third year, and Harry comes into play. I'm afraid I don't refer to him too much, but I tried to keep it close. This first one isn't all that great, but the point is to kind of establish the fact that Harry bleedin' Potter is now officially at Hogwarts.**

**Third Year**

**Potter **

"Where's Ron?" George asked Fred for the umpteenth time.

"Learn the bloody alphabet, will you? It's not that hard. 'W' is at the end." Fred informed his twin as patiently as possible.

"Do you think he'll be in Gryffindor?" George demanded worriedly.

"Of course. He's a Weasley." Fred reassured him.

"When do we get food?" George asked again.

"Ask a question you haven't asked before. It's getting irritating." Lee snapped, craning his head to watch the sorting that was going on. The Gryffindor table was not nearly as loud and raucous as the Slytherin one across the hall, but it was buzzing with activity. Students were excitedly comparing summers and making plans for the upcoming year. Someone was sharing photographs of their vacation in Greece and everyone was making a big fuss.

"By the way, we saw Harry Potter on the train." Fred informed Lee Jordan.

"_The_ Harry Potter?" Lee asked, eyes wide.

"Yep." George confirmed, popping the 'p'

"He's a scrawny little thing, but he has the scar and everything." Fred added as an afterthought. Lee shook his head disbelievingly, which made his hair whip back and forth.

"Did you talk to him?" Katie asked. "I would so love to talk to him. It must have been so hard, losing your parents so early. I heard he lives with his aunt or something, but it can't be the same. Do you think he likes Quidditch? What house do you think he'll be in? Oh, I hope he's in Gryffindor. Does may hair look all right?" Katie gushed, wringing her hands anxiously.

"You're getting entirely too swept up in this 'boy who lived' thing. He may have vanquished the dark lord, but when it comes right down to it, he's still a little first year boy. Besides, he's not going to even remember much of the vanquishing episode anyway." Alicia said calmly, putting a hand on her friend's back.

"And your hair is always fine." Angelina mumbled, a little jealously, her own black mane escaping the ponytail she'd forced it into.

"Yeah, Katie, who'd you expect him to be? Superman? Hercules?" Lee snorted.

"I never said that!" Katie exclaimed. "I just said I'd like to talk to him."

"Oh, does he like Quidditch? Oh, will he like me? Is my hair presentable? I'm going to faint!" Fred mocked in a voice two octaves higher than Katie's.

"She doesn't talk like that." Angelina snapped, jumping to her friend's defense immediately.

"In my head she does." Fred shrugged, ducking out of the way of Alicia's purse. Sometimes he could have sworn the three Gryffindor chasers were all the same person.

"Uh. In my head she does." Said Angelina, in a ridiculously low and confused sounding voice that reminded Fred of cavemen.

"That's not even close to what he talks like!" George said indignantly.

"It is in my head." Angelina said, snapping her fingers in Fred's face. Fred sighed. His father had told him that there were two theories to arguing with a woman, and neither one worked. Oh, how right he was!

"Quiet, mate! Trying to pay attention to the sorting." Lee said.

"Potter, Harry." McGonagall's voice rang out through the great hall. Everyone was silent as a small, knobby-kneed boy with glasses and what could well be the messiest hair on the planet made his way to the stool and the sorting hat. Everyone held their breath together, and Katie crossed her fingers.

"GRYFFINDOR!" bellowed the hat after a few moments of consideration. Fred and George stood up and cheered.

"We got Potter! We got Potter!" they shouted, jumping up and down and pumping their fists excitedly. Angelina and Alicia didn't join in the crowd of people that was clapping excitedly, being too busy calming Katie's nerves to notice.

"Oi, Angelina!" Fred shouted, grabbing his friend by the shoulder. "We got Potter!"

"All right, then." Said Angelina, looking Harry up and down as he walked towards the Gryffindor table.

"Angelina?" Fred asked uncertainly. She didn't look one bit excited.

"_That's_ him? _The _Harry Potter?" she looked as if she couldn't quite believe it.

"Well, he's only eleven, give him a chance to grow up a bit." Fred said reasonably.

"I know, but..." she said, giving in. "It's just that I'd sooner believe _you_ vanquished the dark lord."

Fred couldn't help but feel a warm glow in his chest.

…..


	12. Third Year- Tricked

**Warnings:**

**Some strong language, some sexual innuendo, some dark topics, much complete weirdness. The usual effects of growing up. **

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Harry potter or any of the other things I refer to in this story. If you want to sue me anyway, for about six dollars, be my guest.**

**A/N: This one was kind of fun, and kind of based on a true story. (Except where I'm from it's not snow, it's raked up fall leaves. Don't try this at home! (Try it at a friend's house where you won't get in as much trouble….JUST KIDDING! Seriously, don't do it, people do get hurt.)**

**Tricked**

Snow lay thickly all around Hogwarts; it had been falling steadily since the night before. Flakes still fluttered to the ground. Icicles hung from the tree branches, creating a picture-perfect scene.

Katie, Alicia, and Angelina were asleep in their dorm, quite unaware of the beauty that waited outside their window. If they had been given a choice in the matter, their day would have been quite different. Katie would have been painting the scene from her window, wearing her colorfully stained painting smock. Alicia would have probably snuck to the kitchens and nicked armfuls of sweets to eat by the roaring common room fire, and Angelina would have enjoyed flying around the quidditch pitch, feeling the cold air nip her face. They would have settled down by the common room fire to listen to Fred play guitar

But they didn't have a choice in the matter – they were rudely awakened by three boys, grinning and shouting as they barged into the room.

"Rise and shine, you lot!" called Lee Jordan. "Get up!"

Angelina sprang to her feet with her wand in her hand, ready to blast the grits out of whoever had snuck in and woken her up. (Which crime was greater, it was difficult to say.) Seeing that the invaders were her friends and not Death Eaters, she let down her guard.

"We've got really big plans!" George said coaxingly, yanking the curtains back.

"What time is it?" Katie yawned, rubbing her eyes.

"Five thirty." Fred said cheerfully.

"You bloody wanker. Couldn't you have waited another few hours? We're on break, damn it!" Alicia groaned, waving her arms half-heartedly at the direction the noise was coming from.

"Language!" Katie gasped.

"Well, tell that arse standing there to not wake me up at five in the bloody morning." Alicia muttered, turning over in bed.

"Alicia, I realize you don't like being woken up, but please don't curse, dear." Katie advised.

"Fine." She huffed, propping herself up. "What are these big plans?" she asked George.

"That's a surprise, but it involves you three out of bed." George said.

"Although, if you absolutely insist upon staying in bed, I'm sure we could think of something." Fred said slyly, his eyes twinkling.

Angelina threw a nearby textbook at him. Fred, who had plenty of practice dodging heavy objects, easily batted it out of the way. "Prat." She muttered.

"Forget about that, time's a wastin'" Lee said, clapping his hands together.

"Just give me a minute to get ready, I'll be along." Said Katie agreeably, and the other girls begrudgingly agreed.

"Put on something warm." George warned, grinning. "Merlin knows you'll need it."

A few minutes later, the six were walking out of the castle as silently as they could. They paused for a moment in front of the smooth sheet of snow.

"Looks too pretty to walk on, doesn't it?" Katie said wistfully. "Maybe we should go in."

"Go IN? INDOORS? Are you INSANE? On a day like this, in the face of fresh snow, you want to go INSIDE?" Lee shouted. He could not believe his ears. Every time they had been faced with a heap of crisp leaves, fresh snow, or a meadow of grass, Katie was always nervous to disturb the perfection before them.

"Mate, you're going to cause an avalanche." Angelina said offhandedly.

"Who's going first?" George asked. This was a big privilege- every time there was a snow that left drifts this deep and smooth, one person got to be the first to leave tracks on the fresh white powder.

"You and George went first last year." Lee said.

"You went first last week." Fred reminded Lee. "That leaves the girls, then."

"I don't want to." Katie said quickly. "Alicia?"

"No, I've got an awfully sore leg from Quidditch, I think I'll pass." Alicia said, indicating her injured left leg. "Leaves Angie." Angelina looked quite disconcerted by the concept. She did not particularly want to be launched into the snow by her somewhat-less-than-cautious friends, the twins.

"Oh, all right," She agreed, rolling her eyes. "Bombs away."

"Brilliant!" The twins chorused. Angelina allowed herself to be picked up- Fred's hands under her back and George's under her feet.

"Three! Two! One!" shouted Lee in his booming commentator's voice. The twins took a running start and threw Angelina into the air. Her limbs flailed wildly as she sailed through the air, laughing like a madwoman. She landed in the snow with a thud, immediately getting her hair and coat wet.

George Weasley high-fived his twin brother. "Nice!" Lee Jordan congratulated them, and they grinned identical grins at him. However, Katie Bell had noticed something other than the twins throwing Angelina into the snow.

"She's not moving." She said worriedly, tugging on Lee's sleeve. "Why isn't she moving?"

"Angelina, are you all right?" Alicia called. They waited for a response. It never came – there was no movement or sound from her.

"Johnson!" Lee shouted, running to her side. The other four quickly followed, worried. Angelina had to be all right. She was a tough girl, and it was only a bit of snow.

Fred and George were having second thoughts. What if there was a rock under all that snow, and she had hit her head on it?

"Angie, talk to me" Katie said worriedly.

"Wake up!" Alicia shouted in her face. "Angelina!"

"Angie?"

"Angelina Johnson!"

"Don't shake her, George, you aren't helping."

"Angie, honey, please say something."

"Angie!"

"Lina!"

"Angelina!"

"Trying different parts of her name isn't going to help, boys."

"Jelly!" Fred shouted, shaking her and ignoring Katie's reasonable voice.

"Oh God, this is bad, this is bad, this is bad!" Katie said nervously, wringing her hands. Lee asked if someone should get Madame Pomfrey, but Alicia pointed out that she probably wasn't awake yet. They'd have to look after her themselves.

"Sorry! I'm sorry! We won't throw people! Not even ickle first years! Really!" George told her, gripping her arm. Fred was still trying to be cheerful about the whole mess, but he was getting truly worried- his blue eyes were clouding over, and his knuckles were white from more than cold.

Suddenly, Angelina burst out of her snowy nest. She threw snowballs at her friends, who were sitting around her in shock. They were covered in snow as Angelina skipped around them, laughing.

"Tricked you, tricked you, haha, I tricked you!" (she was thirteen, but the availability of fresh snow tends to decrease one's maturity level by about five years)

George balled up snow in his hands and threw it after her, with a speed that would make any cricketer proud. Lee stood up, dusted himself off, and chased after her, even though he knew fully well that he couldn't catch her. Katie and Alicia laughed and shook their heads at their friend's immature antics.

"Oi, Angelina!" Fred shouted, because he couldn't throw as well as George, and it was hopeless to try and catch her. "Do not ever, and I mean ever, give me a bloody heart attack like that. Ever."

Angelina circled back around, going so fast her feet didn't even sink into the thick snow. "All right, then!" she shouted as she ran, slowing down and knocking Fred into the snow.

"But don't ever call me Jelly." She added as Fred got to his feet.

"Whatever you say, Jelly."


	13. Third Year- Painting

**Warnings:**

**Some strong language, some sexual innuendo, some dark topics, much complete weirdness. The usual effects of growing up. **

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Harry potter or any of the other things I refer to in this story. If you want to sue me anyway, for about six dollars, be my guest.**

**A/N: Ok so this is the longest third year chapter so far! And on a sidenote, I am no expert in painting, so I probably said some things that don't sound right, so feel free to point them out.**

**Painting**

Katie had decided that she had had quite enough of painting things. Textbooks, quills, toothpaste tubes, fuzzy slippers, combs, clothes, shoes, she had painted nearly everything in the room, including several views from the window.

She decided it was about time she painted people. "Alicia? I've been thinking, I would so like to paint portraits, would you like to be my first subject?"

"Me? Please, I'm plainer than blank parchment." Alicia said. "Paint someone interesting looking."

"Oh, Leeshy, you are a lovely girl, don't talk about yourself like that!" Katie said. "You aren't plain at all, I've never seen anything the same shade brown as your hair!" Alicia rolled her eyes. Katie could not, for the life of her, stand anyone upset.

"Have you seen dirt lately? It's a perfect match." Alicia said wryly, having completely given up on her looks.

"It's better than having the body of a bloody rugby player." Angelina complained.

"Language, Angie, and you don't look at all like a rugby player. So what if you're muscular, it only means you're stronger, and a better quidditch player. Besides, you don't know how annoying it is to have people call you little pet because you're barely five feet tall." Katie said, comforting Angelina.

"So Leeshy can't hate her hair, but you can hate your height?" Angelina said, quirking her eyebrows.

"I don't hate my height, you know. I have nothing against being short, it just gets annoying sometimes."

"Having dirt-colored hair gets annoying sometimes." Alicia pointed out ruefully.

"So does being the human equivalent of a bulldozer." Angelina added.

"She's right, Katie. We'll just have to let you be pretty and hope we don't fade into the background." Alicia said, only half-joking

"Hello? I'm five and a half feet tall, and I'm not even done growing yet. I couldn't fade into an elephant." Angelina reminded them

"Last time I checked, elephants were decidedly bigger than you." Alicia said.

"Oh, girls, both of you are beautiful." Katie said, almost in tears. "Don't ever let anyone say you aren't."

"Yeah, yeah." Angelina said, brushing Katie away. "Why are we even talking about this, again?"

"I would like to paint portraits, and Alicia thinks she isn't pretty enough." Katie explained. "Angie, would you be a dear and pose for me?"

"No." Angelina said simply.

"Why not?"

"I'm not sitting still for that long." Angelina said. "Sorry, Katie, but it looks like you'll have to get one of the boys to do it."

"Yeah, Kitty, ask Lee." Alicia chipped in. "He fancies you, you know. Won't be able to refuse."

"Oh, no, no such a thing." Katie said, laughing it off.

"Three, two, one" Angelina counted, softly so only Alicia could hear.

"But does he really? I mean, not that it matters or anything." Katie said, the second Angelina's countdown ended.

…..some time, some space….

"Rugby player? Please, you're nothing like a rugby player." George Weasley scoffed, as Angelina wrote the conclusion of Fred's essay in exchange for him not telling anyone that it had been her who switched Snape's pumpkin juice with RedBull. (The man had been inexplicably energetic all day. He'd bounced as he walked. Bounced! Snape!)

"Why not? I'm bloody enormous." Angelina said.

"Language." Lee said mildly.

"Oh, stuff it, Jordan." Fred said, quite tired of being told off for swearing by a person other than his Mum.

"A rugby player would be able to tackle me." George explained.

Angelina took this as a personal invitation to attack him, and immediately threw her arms around George in an effort to tackle him to the ground. He stumbled back and very nearly lost his balance, but he was simply taller and heavier, and Angelina hadn't had a running start.

"Please stop hugging me, Angelina, it's kind of awkward." George said after he righted himself by grabbing a chair.

Angelina let him go. "Anyway, ignoring my rugby skills, Kitty needs one of you to pose for her."

"To paint?" George let out a disbelieving snort.

"Yeah, something about portraits. And Alicia thinks she's too plain, and she gets all upset when we press the matter."

"Why don't you do it?" Fred asked.

"I'm not sitting still that long! Do you know how long portraits take? Hours! Days! Weeks!"

"No it doesn't, she's only painting for fun. How bad can it be?" Fred said dismissively.

"You try it then, if you're so sure about it!" huffed Angelina, shoving his essay at him. "I'm going to bed."

"Good night, Angie dear!" Fred called cheerfully after her.

"Bugger off, Weasley!"

…..some time, some space…

Fred was incredibly tired. He had been sitting on the stool in the girls' room for almost five hours, holding a guitar and wearing a ridiculously large hat and bandanna, because Katie said it made him look like a cowboy. His guitar was getting really heavy, and his legs were asleep. His fingers had lines imprinted in them from pressing against the strings of the guitar.

On the other end of the room, everyone was playing a game of exploding snap, which looked far more fun than sitting here pretending to be a cowboy. They mostly ignored him, occasionally saying something in awful cowboy-ish accents that made Angelina threaten to box their ears.

Fred tried to remember how he'd gotten trapped into doing this. Then he tried to tell Katie that he had homework, but she had told him to stop talking, and George had ever-so-sweetly offered to do it, because he thought Fred looked 'simply dashing' in his cowboy clothes.

Katie wiped a sleeve across her forehead, knocking over a bottle of paint in the process. "Oh dear! I'll run and get a tissue from the bathroom, don't move a muscle, Fred." She said, and ran into the bathroom.

Fred saw his chance. "Oi, Angelina!" he called desperately, through clenched teeth so Katie couldn't hear from the bathroom behind him. "Will you please, please get me out of this?"

"All right, then" she agreed, just as Katie appeared, holding a wet tissue to wipe the spill.

Twelve seconds, a dungbomb, and an excellent Petrificus Totalus later, Angelina got Fred out of the girls' room and into the common room.

He gratefully put his guitar back in its case, and took off the hat and bandanna. "Thanks, Jelly."

"Don't call me that." She said automatically.

"All right, Jelly. That was good, what you did back there." Fred grinned. Angelina curtsied and pretended to blow kisses to an invisible crowd.

"Do hate to disappoint Katie, though." He added as an afterthought. Angelina reassured him that it would be all right once they explained.

"I owe you one, though." He said.

"Damn straight, Weasley."

"'Language." Fred laughed. Angelina gave him an arch look. "What?" he said. "It's for Katie's sake.

…..some time, some space…

Katie Bell was quite content as she sat in a cozy chair by the common room fire, sketching the people before her. They didn't know it, of course, they were doing what they normally would be.

There was Fred, draped languidly across two chairs, and Angelina was having a rather animated discussion with him. Katie took extra care with Angelina's exasperated expression and Fred's smirk. George was poring through a Quidditch book with Alicia, and she captured their glowing faces perfectly. Lee was looking into the fire and commentating sarcastically on Fred and Angelina's shouting match, curling his dreadlocks thoughtfully around one finger.

Katie finished it up with a picture of what she imagined herself to look like just then, in old clothes and messy hair, curled up in the chair with a sketchbook. She studied her work; every person was recognizable and different, yet they looked like they belonged together. And every single one of them, despite their faults, was picture perfect.

…..


	14. Third Year- Karma

**Warnings:**

**Some strong language, some sexual innuendo, some dark topics, much complete weirdness. The usual effects of growing up. **

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Harry potter or any of the other things I refer to in this story. If you want to sue me anyway, for about six dollars, be my guest.**

**A/N: This one was actually pretty fun to write, and this the first time Percy comes in (I made him kind of go easy on them, because there are more than enough stories where he's portrayed as evil. And he's not, he's just disillusioned.)**

**Karma**

"Have you figured out what you're getting Alicia for her birthday yet?" Katie asked the boys the night before Alicia's birthday. The birthday girl herself was serving detention with Angelina for throwing paper airplanes charmed to explode at Slytherins during History of Magic.

"Yeah, sugar quills. Great big ones." Fred said immediately. It was what he got her for every occasion, but she didn't mind- she ran out of sugar quills almost as quickly as Angelina ran out of Band-Aids.

"Quidditch books." Lee answered. "I wrapped 'em and everything." Katie nodded approvingly, while Fred, not to be outdone, promised to wrap them before the little party they were having in the common room tomorrow evening.

"I don't know." George said despondently.

"The birthday's tomorrow, you know. You've had plenty of time to come up with a present. Why don't we nip down to Hogsmeade, and buy something?"

"The Katie Bell, queen of rules, is suggesting sneaking out? I believe we've been a good influence here, Gred!"Fred said excitedly.

"Well, normally, I wouldn't, but it is her birthday tomorrow, and I do so want her to have nice presents, because, well-" she trailed off, not knowing exactly how to explain.

"Because you can't bear people to be unhappy," Lee said. "That's the difference between you three."

"What is?" Katie asked. Lee always had the best ways of saying things.

"You can't bear chaos, Alicia knows chaos happens sometimes, and Angelina causes the chaos." Lee explained.

"Chaos is good," was Fred's only comment.

"Chaos aside, George, did you ask her what she wanted?" Katie said, tickled by Lee's explanation.

"Well, I did." He admitted.

"What did she want?"

"Theodore Nott's dead body." George sighed. "To feed to the owls or something equally as horrifying."

"Why? Did he mess with them?" Fred said, standing up and making fists, ready to march to the Slytherin common room to deliver the present.

"Something like. I think Angelina said he was trying to flirt with them in potions." Lee said.

Fred smirked, already knowing the end of this story. "How long was he out?"

"Almost three hours. Remarkable." Lee grinned. Katie rolled her eyes, exasperated.

"You're not going to get her that for a present, are you?" she asked.

"Why not?" grinned Fred. "We won't kill him, of course, seeing as we don't fancy Azkaban, but maybe just petrify him or something."

"Sounds good. Let's go." George agreed, running upstairs to get the map. Katie sighed and warned them to be careful. It occurred to her that she should tell a teacher, but, after all, she did want Alicia to have a happy birthday…

….some time, some space…..

"And now my present." George announced, and dragged something very heavy and very large from under a table- one petrified Theodore Nott. Angelina applauded loudly and told the twins 'well done' several times. Lee grinned and clapped them on the back. Alicia was sputtering and laughing, unsure of what to say.

"George Weasley, you will be the death of me." She managed at last. George bowed.

"Oh, hold on, I'm going to go get a marker and a camera." Angelina said, and ran upstairs. George and Fred congratulated themselves, and Alicia thanked them profusely, while Katie worried whether they had gone too far.

"He had it coming to him." Lee said. "You mess with one, you mess with all six." Katie supposed he was right, but didn't stop worrying.

And with perfectly good reason, too. The petrificus totalus was wearing off, and no one realized that the once still body had begun to move.

George gasped as Theodore's beefy hand grasped his ankle. "Weasley!" he shouted. "You are going to regret you were ever born!" It was a fight of pride- no one used any magic. This was about punches and knockouts, not hexes and jinxes.

George insisted that he wasn't, until Theodore got up and landed a solid punch in his stomach. Infuriated, Lee whacked the Slytherin around the head. Alicia tried to kick him in the groin, but missed, and hit Lee's knee instead. He grunted, and the split second gave Theodore a chance to shove him to the ground.

George ignored a barrage of punches to his face and chest as he tried to grab Theodore's throat. Fred tried choking him from behind, but doubled over when Theodore's elbow slammed into his solar plexus. Katie squealed, and tried to punch Theodore in the eye. She hit him, but the blow wasn't hard, and she was in his range long enough for him to grab her blonde hair. She slammed her head into him, and climbed on top of a table.

Fred realized that Theodore was too big, too strong, and too good a fighter . They were going to get creamed, unless they had backup. Percy was useless in fights, and Bill and Charlie had graduated. He tossed his wand to George, who caught it, but his mouth was bloodied, and couldn't say anything properly.

He ran upstairs and climbed up the railing to the girls' room. Angelina was nowhere to be found. "Oi, Angelina!" he called impatiently. "There's a fight in the common room and we need help!"

"All right, then!" she said cheerfully, rolling out from under the bed with a camera. She tossed it to him, and ran downstairs.

"Hey!" she shouted in a booming, Charlie Weasley volume.

Theodore saw her and rolled his eyes. "What are you going to do about it?" he said threateningly. Alicia tried to signal Angelina by drawing her finger across her throat, but Angelina didn't pay attention.

"Rip out your spine and beat you to death with it." She growled. Theodore gulped. Angelina nodded ever so slightly at Alicia, who slammed her hand onto the table. Theodor turned around to see what the noise was. In that split second, Angelina landed a roundhouse kick to his chest. He staggered back, and threw careless punches. Angelina dodged most of them, and taunted, "Is that all you got? I've seen babies fight better."

Theodore grabbed Angelina by the shirt. "Listen, bi-"

Angelina never gave him a chance to finish. In the blink of an eye, she struck him above the elbow, which made a sickening popping sound, punched him squarely in the nose, and twisted his wrist until a 'crunch' was audible.

"Get him outta here!" she ordered a sixth year who was passing by, wide-eyed. He listened.

"Ok, so no more petrified people for birthdays." Katie said decisively.

"I didn't actually mean it, George, I was only kidding. I was just really mad, I didn't expect you to actually do this!" Alicia laughed, holding her swollen fingers. George rolled his blackened eye.

"Well, we wouldn't have done it, if he hadn't messed with you." George said. "No, we would have, he's a slimy Slytherin git, but you know."

"Angelina said it would be fine, this morning!" Fred protested. "She thought it was funny! It was her idea!"

"Yeah, it's Angelina's fault!" George chimed in.

"Angelina has detention." Announced Percy Weasley.

"You can't give me detention!" Angelina said indignantly.

"Why not, miss?" asked Percy in his very best prefect voice, even though Angelina was a little scary.

"I already have detention." She explained in a grumble. Percy rolled his eyes.

"Oh, all right, I'll let it slip. But I hope you won't do this again." The six looked at him like he'd grown feathers form his nose. Of course they wouldn't do it again, they had bigger, crazier tricks planned.

"We learned from this that…" Percy prompted.

"Err.. Karma's a bitch?" Angelina suggested. Everyone laughed at that, even Katie.

**Oh, that reminds me: best comeback I ever heard-**

**Person 1: uggh, my nail paint is like coming off, my hair is all like frizzy, and my eye makeup is smudged. This is, like, the worst day ever!**

**Person 2: Why did I take three AP classes? I'm not gonna get any sleep this weekend! **

**Person 1: whatever, just like deal with it! Karma's a bitch**

**Person 2: Only if you are …..****_and walks off, leaving everyone gapingJ_**


	15. Third Year- Rescue

**Warnings:**

**Some strong language, some sexual innuendo, some dark topics, much complete weirdness. The usual effects of growing up. **

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Harry potter or any of the other things I refer to in this story. If you want to sue me anyway, for about six dollars, be my guest.**

**A/N: Ok this one takes place in the summer after third year, technically near the beginning of fourth (Harry's second) but I guess I think of it like summer after certain grade, not summer before. But all my weirdness aside, Ron is in this little chapter, so here you go!**

**Rescue**

"Now, it is very important that this stays under wraps." George told Ron sternly. "Or we won't let you come at all." It was almost the end of the summer, and the boys had an enormous plan.

"I'm not five years old, George, I get it." Ron huffed, sick of being babied.

"I'm not George, I'm Fred." Said George, trying to confuse him.

"Knock it off, George, I can tell you two apart." Ron said. "Now, I was thinking we ought to take something to distract the Dursleys, if they come in while we're breaking Harry out."

"Never mind that, ickle Ronniekins!" Fred said, clapping Ron on the shoulder. "With this little beauty, no one will come in at all."

"Fred, that's a hairpin."

"So it is, Ron. Good observation," said George approvingly.

"What does this have to do with helping Harry escape?" Ron knew the twins were experts on the art of escaping, but he couldn't help but worry a little.

"Watch and learn, baby brother." George said, patting him on the head. Ron realized the futility of protesting being called 'baby'

"Fred, there's another thing." George said. "No one knows where we're going. On the off chance this goes wrong, we need someone to know where we are."

"It won't go wrong."

"Fred, you can't always be sure, okay? Things go wrong. This is risky. We could even die." George said. "We're not bloody immortal."

"We won't die." Fred reassured his worried twin. "Heaven won't take us, and hell knows we'll try and take over."

"Fred, George is right." Ron said slowly, the first time he had ever stood up to the more reckless, more stubborn twin. "We need to tell someone who won't rat us out, but will help us if we need."

"We won't need help, ok? We can do this by ourselves." Fred insisted in his typical headstrong way.

"Freddie, let's just tell someone who will be on our side, ok? Just for my peace of mind." George said. He was often the more practical one.

"Oh, all right. Who?"

"Lee."

"He's visiting family in America." Fred reminded him. "If he comes back with an accent, Merlin help him."

"Angelina." Ron suggested. "She'll laugh and call us idiots, but she won't stop us, and if we do die or something, she'll be willing to turn all England upside down for you two."

Fred had to admit his brother was right, on both counts. Angelina would roll her eyes, but she wouldn't think twice about running in for them if they needed help.

"Right, then. Ron, we need to get to a telephone." George ordered. Ron had called Harry earlier in the summer.

"All right. I'll wait here, go tell mum you're going to the phone booth to call Lee, and I'll walk you down there." Ron said, shooing the twins into the kitchen.

"I believe we've been a good influence on ickle Ronniekins," Fred smirked.

"Yes, we sure have" George agreed.

…some time, some space…

"How do you work this thing?" Fred said, slamming and punching various parts of the phone booth.

"Stop, you'll break something." George said. "Or punch someone. This thing isn't exactly roomy, you know." And it wasn't, Fred, George, and Ron could barely move in the tight space.

"Ok, Fred, what's her number?" Ron asked.

"We'll have to call Alicia's house, Jelly doesn't have a phone" Fred said.

'_Jelly?_' Ron mouthed at George. George shrugged. "Leeshy's number is 716-886-5432" George said. Ron dialed obediently. While the phone rang, he mouthed at Fred, '_Leeshy?_' Fred shrugged.

His brothers were strange…

"Hello? Alicia?" Ron said. "This is George's little brother, Ron. Yeah, George Weasley."

The twins listened as Alicia's voice crackled, inaudibly over the phone. "Wicked!" they said together, fascinated by the muggle invention.

"Is Angelina there? Fred wants to talk to her." Ron asked. Alicia said something, and Ron handed Fred the receiver.

"Oi, Angelina!" he shouted into the mouthpiece. "George and I are going to fly a Ford Anglia to Surrey and rescue Harry from his muggle sausage. Er-uncle, I meant uncle."

"All right then." Angelina said, and Fred could hear the smile in her voice.

"What, no 'be careful?'"

"I know you far too well." She laughed. "Good luck."

…


	16. Fourth Year - Ties

**Yeah, so I realize it's been a while. A really long while. I don't really have an excuse except school is determined to suck all the joy out of my life. But I'm back, and I'm posting ten chapters today/tonight/ however long it ends up taking, because is enough studying is enough and I feel like writing. **

**So here they all are, in Fourth Year, all grown up at the ripe old age of fourteen. Read and Review! **

**Disclaimer: If you recognize a character, quote or plot element from elsewhere, it is obviously from elsewhere and not from me. I solemnly swear I don't own Harry Potter or make a profit from writing Fanfiction. **

**Fourth Year **

**Ties**

"Still sketching, I see, Kitty," Angelina said, walking onto the train and shoving her trunk under a seat. She plopped herself down onto the bench. "Jordan, you need a haircut." Angelina insisted on calling him Jordan, because in her mind Jordan was a first name and Lee was a last name; she was planning on telling his mother this whenever she met her.

"Looking lovely as always, Angie," Katie said, looking up from her sketchbook. Angelina snorted. She loved Katie, Katie was a wonderful girl, but if she called her 'lovely' again, she was going to scream. Angelina Johnson had no interest in being lovely.

"Hello, Johnson, Bell, Jordan." Said Oliver Wood as he walked by. "Hope you had a pleasant summer."

"It was delightful, thanks, how was yours?" Katie said, smiling at him winningly.

"Wonderful. Looking forward to the year." Oliver said. "Especially Quidditch." Angelina rolled her eyes. Of course Oliver couldn't wait for Quidditch, the boy seemed to live, breathe, and dream the stuff.

"Yes, I expect we'll have a good season." Katie agreed. Oliver nodded, and said he had to go find his friends. Once he'd left, Katie sighed. "He's rather handsome, isn't he?"

"Him?" Lee snorted. "Handsome?"

"Well, he has gotten taller over the summer, and he does have a rather nice smile, don't you think?" Katie said thoughtfully. "It's a wonder I hadn't noticed before."

"You're not talking about Oliver Wood, are you?" asked Alicia as she entered the compartment. "I saw him leave just now."

"Hi, Leeshy. Oliver just stopped in to say hi." Katie said.

"Listen up and listen good," Angelina said, annoyed with where this conversation was headed. She'd had quite enough of the whole 'Katie has a crush on Oliver' subject.

"Listen well." Katie interrupted. "It's listen well."

"Oh, don't you correct my grammar while I'm trying to sound scary." Angelina warned. "If you two go boy crazy this year, I am feeding you to the giant squid."

"Well, we are old enough to start thinking about boys, you know." Alicia said reasonably. "We are fourteen, after all. And you can't deny some of the boys have changed over the summer. Some of them look quite handsome now." She said, giggling in a most un-Alicia-like fashion.

"I think they're talking about us, don't you Freddie?" George said, winking as he walked in with his twin.

"They're talking about me, Gred, I'm much handsomer than you." Fred said, swaggering in.

"We're identical, numpty." George laughed.

"I'm still handsomer." Fred argued. "Don't you agree, Jelly?" he flashed a Weasley grin at Angelina, who was sitting by the window with her feet kicked up onto the seat opposite from her.

"You, Fred? Handsome? Please." She scoffed. "You look like a monkey. With red hair." Fred pretended to be offended. "And you can't tie a tie." Angelina added.

"Jelly, you don't have to pretend." Fred whispered in what he thought was a seductive voice. "You know you can't resist me." He slid up close to her and put his mouth to her neck.

Angelina slapped him in the cheek, and his face snapped around from the painful impact. He exhaled sharply, doubting whether his jaw still worked. She looked a bit shocked, but she was mostly scared – he had been too close, too fast.

"Don't hit my twin, you-" George shouted, advancing on her.

Angelina stood up. "Do you want me to slap you too, George?" she asked in a deceptively sweet voice. George shook his head no, but didn't back down.

"It's all right, no harm done." Fred said, lying through his thoroughly rattled teeth. "She hits like a gi-" he stopped, seeing the coldly furious look on Angelina's face. "Giraffe." He amended quickly. "You hit like a giraffe." Angelina was sorely tempted to ask him when he had been hit by a giraffe.

George glared at her, but didn't say anything more.

"Fred, Angelina, I think you ought to apologize to each other." Katie said sternly. Angelina rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Sorry I hit you, Fred. You're still a monkey who can't tie a tie, but I maybe shouldn't have hit you." Angelina said.

"Yeah, I'm sorry for flaunting my charms, Jelly. I can so tie a tie, but I probably shouldn't have pulled that stunt on you just because I saw it in a movie."

"You cannot tie a tie, Weasley." Angelina snapped. "I've gone to school with you for three years, and I've never seen that thing tied properly." She said, eyeing the red-and gold striped tie that was tied around his head.

"Jelly, just because I don't tie it doesn't mean I can't." he said in a high-and-mighty voice.

"Prove it." She challenged. "Tie it."

"Er, well, you know, it's, I" he stammered.

"Can't?" taunted Angelina.

"No, of course I can!" he insisted. "It's just, I haven't tied it in a while, you know, I'm out of practice. I'll have this thing tied properly tomorrow, for class."

"Put your money where your mouth is, Weasley?" she regretted that a bit, neither she nor Fred had any money to spare on silly bets.

"I'll do you one better – if, I mean, when I tie this tie tomorrow, you have to wear a dress. All day."

"She doesn't actually have a dress." Katie reminded them.

"Won't matter, I'm not going to lose. And when you can't tie it, you have to wear a dress all day." Said Angelina, quite sure of herself.

"Done deal, Jelly." Fred said, spitting in his palm and holding it out. Angelina did the same, and they shook on it.

….

"You bloody wanker, you know you don't know how to tie a tie!" Lee shouted once they'd gotten to their dorm after dinner.

"Relax, mate, how hard can it be?" Fred said.

"It's hard, okay?" Lee said. "You have to practice. Or look up a spell to do it, or something."

"Lee, stop acting like a chicken with its head cut off. He'll get it." George said. "Won't you?"

"Good to know my roommates are so confident in me." He said sarcastically. "Look, I'll do it right now." He took the tie from around his head and slung it around his neck. He wrapped the two ends around each other and made a sort of bow. "There, see?"

George shook his head sadly. "Even I can tie a bloody tie on my own, mate."

Lee shared his friend's disappointment. "Fred, this is going to take all night.

….

Transfiguration was getting started. It didn't escape Minerva McGonagall's sharp eye that three of her most troublesome students were missing. If they weren't in class causing trouble, they were bound to be elsewhere, causing even more trouble.

"Miss Johnson, have you seen the Weasley twins and Mr. Jordan?"

"No, professor, they weren't at breakfast, either." She answered, genuinely confused.

"Do you think I should go check on them?" Alicia offered. "They could have blown themselves up or something during the night, knowing them."

"No need, Miss, I believe they've just overslept. We will carry on as planned." During this discussion, George and Lee had slipped into their spots at the back of the room. Fred, however, had a point to prove, and he wasn't about to prove it subtly.

"Oi, Angelina!" he shouted, strolling in sleepily through the door, in grey pajamas. Well, in grey pajamas with a red and gold tie. "It took me all night, but I did tie this bloody thing! By myself!" he called out, holding out his tie for her to see.

"All right, then." Angelina groaned.

"Don't forget out bet, Jelly!" he said cheerfully as he made his way to his seat next to George. Angelina rolled her eyes and groaned again.

She waved her wand and muttered a spell, and soon her jeans and t-shirt were replaced by a plain green dress. McGonagall was duly impressed.

"Excellent, Miss Johnson! That was an excellent bit of transfiguration! And a lovely dress too, I might add," the professor told Angelina.

"Thank you, professor," Angelina said modestly, smirking at Fred.

"Ten points to Gryffindor!" said McGonagall.

Angelina swaggered up to Fred. "Even when I lose, Weasley, I still win!"

**Crappy ending, I promise they get somewhat better…**

**What'd y'all think?**


	17. Fourth Year - Fainted

**Here's part two of footballprincess is an idiot who is going to lose a lot of sleep because of her stubborn insistence on posting ten chapters in one night.**

**Disclaimer: If you recognize a character, quote or plot element from elsewhere, it is obviously from elsewhere and not from me. I solemnly swear I don't own Harry Potter or make a profit from writing Fanfiction. **

**But this one was kind of funny because it reminds me of this one party I went to and one of my friends had an allergic reaction to something, and she was all puke-y and turning blue, so we called 911 and waited in the emergency room looking like we came straight from the red carpet.**

**Fainted**

"Remind me one more time how all six of us got roped into this ball thing?" Lee groaned, tugging at his tie.

"Katie was invited."

"And she asked you to be her date."

"You made us come with you."

"Alicia is here to make sure we behave ourselves"

"And Angelina is the self-appointed bodyguard." The twins said in their typical back-and-forth way.

"It's a Christmas Ball, not a ball thing" Katie corrected, smoothing her navy blue dress and adjusting her corsage. "Now, be sure to behave. I'm sure you'll have a great time."

"Of course we'll behave!" the twins said their eyes wide in mock innocence. Katie eyed them doubtfully, but nodded anyway. The six were attending a Christmas Ball at Katie's parents' country club.

"Good." She said at last. "Lee?" the boy offered her his arm, all his earlier resentment at being forced to dress up melting. Katie took it gracefully and floated in.

The inside of the hall was amazing. The roof was hung with streamers and holly and balloons. The polished wood dance floor gleamed, and all around it were tables decorated with sculptures of angels and wintergreen boughs. Expertly cooked food was being served on dainty china plates by smartly dressed waiters and waitresses. People in elegant clothes enjoyed the food while chit-chatting, and listening to the string quintet, which was playing a lively tune.

"Bloody Hell" Fred and George chorused admiringly.

"Language, boys." Katie reminded them through gritted teeth.

"What do we do first? Eat?" Alicia asked, looking around, trying to take in the view.

"Yes, that sounds fine." Katie agreed, leading them to a table away from the bar. "Boys, you have to pull out chairs for us." She instructed. "Angie, I know you can do it yourself, but for Merlin's sake, don't argue, just this once."

Angelina huffed but let Fred pull out a chair for her. She made a point of checking behind her before sitting down, in case Fred thought it would be funny to pull out her seat from under her.

"You're not supposed to eat so messily!" Alicia scolded Lee. "Use the forks and things."

"There's too many of them, I can't tell which is which! Bloody hell, Katie, do you do this all the time?"

"Don't swear, and yes, I do have to go with my parents to these sorts of parties sometimes." Katie told them. "I think it's rather glamorous, don't you?"

"It's a pain in the arse is what it is." Angelina said, trying to figure out which fork was meant for the salad.

"Right you are, Angie." George agreed fervently. "Where do people learn how to do this, table manners school?"

"Or do their mums teach it to them? Oh no, junior, the salad fork is the sixth one from the left?" Fred asked, imitating Mrs. Weasley's lecturing voice.

"Any caviar for you, Miss?" asked a waiter as he stood next to the table. Angelina stood up halfway and eyed the platter he carried. She sniffed it suspiciously.

"Sit down, Angie!" Katie hissed sharply. "No, thank you, sir, but if you could bring us some more shrimp puffs, that would be much appreciated." The waiter bowed curtly and walked off.

"That stuff smelled like dirty Quidditch robes." Angelina proclaimed.

"Rich people eat strange things." George shrugged, eyeing what appeared to be a steak, but tasted decidedly chicken-like. "Hopefully those shrimp puffs are better."

"They do taste better, but please don't eat more than a few, you might vomit."

"Then why are we eating them, if we're going to vomit?" Alicia asked, puzzled.

"You're not the high society one." Angelina said. "Just go with what Kitty says."

"Don't call me Kitty in public" Katie warned. "It's Kathryn, you know."

"Yeah, Jelly, nicknames can be embarrassing." Fred added.

"How come I haven't come up with an annoying nickname for you two yet?" she groaned.

…..

The girls had gone to the dance floor, and Katie was dancing with Lee. Alicia had danced with a few different boys, and Angelina stood to the side, 'being bodyguard-ly' as she called it.

"Hello, beautiful, I haven't seen you around here before." Said a tall, blonde-haired boy flirtatiously, taking hold of her hand. "Dance with me?"

"Don't touch me, prick." Angelina snapped.

"Oh, come on, now, no need to get defensive. Come on, have a little fun" he wheedled. Angelina was not convinced; she didn't trust this smooth-talking blonde at all.

"Get away from me or I'll make you." She said threateningly, reaching into her handbag for her pocketknife.

"Are you threatening me, Miss?" he said silkily, but there was a hard edge to his voice.

"Yes. Now, if you please, let me get by." Angelina said with all the dignity she could muster. The boy grasped at her arm as she passed, but she quickly twisted it behind his back. "I could break off this arm and beat you to death with it" she warned, shoving him away and going off in search of Alicia.

"Leeshy! Creep alert!" she called across the dance floor.

"No need to call me creep." The boy insisted, moving towards her.

"Got a lot of gall, boy, do you want me to hang you by your intestines?" Angelina retorted in a dangerous voice.

"Ooh, feisty!" he smirked. Angelina balled up her fists and ran towards him, but Alicia caught her and headed her off.

"We're leaving. Now, Angie."

"I want to strangle-"

"There will be no strangling." She said firmly, dragging her angry companion in the direction of the women's bathroom. "Kitty! Bathroom, Now!" Katie reluctantly left Lee's arms and followed them, helping restrain Angelina.

To their abject horror, the blonde boy was following them. Seeing as neither of her friends was releasing their hold, Angelina did the only thing she could. Quickly, she reached down and took off her heavy wedge heel. With the kind of aim that came with being the star chaser on the Gryffindor team, she chucked it hard. It hit his forehead, and he fell over.

"Lay off, bastard!" she shouted. Katie and Alicia dragged her into the bathroom, still muttering bloody murder.

….…

"Katie told you you'd get sick if you ate too many of those!" Fred groaned as George vomited into the sink, looking green.

"I didn't think she was being serious!" he said.

"Well why else would she tell us that, you great prat?" Fred snapped.

"Well, forget about that, what do I do?" George asked his twin, who was staring at him smugly.

"Are you done hurling?" he asked gingerly. "Rinse your mouth out." He instructed. George obeyed readily.

"I still feel dizzy. And my stomach is turning all around." George moaned weakly. "I think –" he said, but vomited again.

"This isn't working, I'm no mediwitch!" Fred said in a panic. "How many fingers, Greddie?"

"Four?" George tried, because he knew Fred didn't have twelve fingers to a hand.

"Wrong, two." Fred said worriedly. "Look, there's an exit back there. Can you make it that far? We'll take the knight bus to St. Mungo's." George was rarely ever this sick.

"Yeah, I think so." George smiled weakly. He let go of the counter and slung an arm around Fred's shoulder. Together, they hobbled slowly towards the exit at the back. They'd gone no more than a few steps when George collapsed, taking Fred with him.

"Sorry, Forge, I'm- I'm –dizzy" he murmured, holding onto his head. "Where- what?"

Fred decided he needed help, fast. There was no one else in the washroom, the only hope was to get out and go to a hospital.

Suddenly, there was a shuffling noise at the door. Alicia and Katie were saying soothing things while Angelina muttered mutinously. Fred stuck his head out the door.

"Oi, Angelina!" he shouted in an urgent whisper. "I don't know who you're aiming to kill just now, but George is really sick, he fainted or something, please come in here, we need help."

"All right, then." Angelina said calmly and coming in, despite her friends' mumblings that it was a men's washroom.

The three girls looked terrified as they came in, and saw George on the floor by the sink. "Oh, God, my mum, Lee," Katie worried.

"Kitty, go tell Lee what's going on." Alicia ordered, taking charge. "Angie, Fred, you two are going to lift him and get out that door. I'll call the Knight Bus, and Kitty will go home with her mum and Lee." Katie protested, her gut churning guiltily at the thought of leaving one of her friends behind.

"You heard the lady!" Fred ordered, kicking everyone into action.

Katie ran out the bathroom to alert her mother. Angelina lifted George's feet, and Fred picked up his arms.

"You weigh more than a bloody dragon. Did you swallow a bludger or something?" Fred joked weakly.

"Shuzzup, Fed." George slurred, clutching his stomach. "Oi! Where are we going?"

"To a hospital. You fainted." Angelina said curtly.

"I didn't faint. Fainting is so girly. I- I- was- I was knocked unconscious." George protested.

"Fainted." Angelina and Fred muttered under their breaths.

"Okay, Jelly, open the door with your back, and watch your step." Fred instructed. Angelina did so, but an alarm went off immediately.

"Bugger, bugger, bugger, bugger!" Angelina muttered.

"Run!" Fred ordered.

"Ow, you're going to tear all my appendages off!" George complained. "Fred, keep up with Angelina already, I need to keep my arms attached."

"Jelly, slow down!" Fred panted.

"Alarm? Fainting boy?" Angelina said, not slowing a bit. "You speed up."

"Knocked unconscious." George reminded them as they carried him across the busy street.

"Fainted." Fred and Angelina insisted, as they dragged him onto the Knight Bus.

**Can someone please explain to me why boys refuse to say they 'fainted'? They have to use 'passed out' or 'knocked cold' I really do not understand.**


	18. Fourth Year - Lockhart

**Third chapter tonight, I'm on a roll with all these ideas I've been keeping in my head. **

**Disclaimer: If you recognize a character, quote or plot element from elsewhere, it is obviously from elsewhere and not from me. I solemnly swear I don't own Harry Potter or make a profit from writing Fanfiction. **

**I'm afraid this one isn't exactly funny or witty, it's more reflection-like, so tell me what you think, it's a different style than usual.**

**Lockhart**

Defense Against the Dark Arts was most people's favorite class, with good reason, too. Where else would students get the opportunity to get out of their seats and practice skills that were both exciting and helpful?

Fred, George, Lee, Angelina, Alicia, and Katie were in their usual spot in the very back of the Defense classroom. Usually, Fred would have been more or less satisfied with this arrangement, but he was coming to dread what had once been one of his favorite classes.

There was a very simple reason for it- Gilderoy Lockhart. It wasn't that he was a particularly cruel or unfeeling professor like Snape, or boring like Binns. The reason he couldn't stand Lockhart was because he was just plain stupid and annoying.

He pretended to know everything about the subjects there was to know, but Fred had yet to see him execute even a simple shield charm. In fact, even his so-called adventures couldn't have been real – the man was scared of Oliver Wood, and he expected them to believe he'd singlehandedly fought off trolls and vampires? It wasn't so much that he didn't know anything- that was quite all right. There were many people who didn't know much about Defense. But this Lockhart bloke had to pretend he did, which in Fred's mind was the equivalent of lying. That was what grated on his nerves.

And then there was the fact he looked like a cinema star. He shamelessly flaunted his gelled hair, blue eyes, and straight teeth. Even at a school, most of whose female occupants were entirely too old or entirely too young for him. It was shameful, really, the way he flirted with little girls and older ladies. Fred couldn't suppress a snort.

At least the Chasers were immune to his charms. They weren't drawing silly little hearts on their notebooks and sighing throughout his lessons. Good thing they weren't drawn in by his boasting.

Hey! What was Angelina doing? He leaned over as casually as he could to peek at her notebook.

Sakes alive! Angelina, Angelina Johnson, star chaser and shouting match champion, loudest girl in her year and fist-fighter extraordinaire, was doodling in her book. It wasn't even those awful hearts that covered all the other girls' books. Instead, it was a likeness of Lockhart, leaning against the table at the front. She was finishing up his shoes as she realized she was being watched. She flushed red under her dark skin, and snapped it shut.

Fred couldn't believe his eyes. He'd always thought Angelina was different, he hadn't expected her to get caught up in the good-looking professor's false charm. After all, this was the same Angelina who had given him countless bloody noses, beaten him in immeasurable footraces and arm-wrestling competitions, the Angelina who wore baggy jeans, hoodies, and stuffed her hair under a baseball hat.

But it wasn't that same Angelina- the one in front of him looked like she was ready to attempt civil conversation instead of knocking the daylights out of people. It dawned on him that she might like to do other things now than beat seventh-years at running. This was an Angelina whose jeans looked tighter, whose shirt was purple rather than the usual blue, whose hair was down around her shoulders. She had grown up. It was no wonder she was obsessed with Lockhart.

Then why did it bother Fred so much? Why did it matter to him which handsome bloke Angelina was taken with? Just because he was rich and famous and handsome-

"Oi, Angelina!" Fred shouted, not particularly concerned about disturbing the class. "Snap out of it!" he ordered loudly, smacking her in the shoulder with his textbook. He wanted the old Angelina back. If he had to repeatedly sing 'Old McDonald' repeatedly to convince her to put on her ratty hoodie and ballcap and race up and down the halls, so be it.

Brown eyes locked with blue. Angelina looked him up and down. "All right, then." She grinned, kicking her feet up onto the desk.

Fred realized her toenails had been painted. This was going to be harder than he thought.

**Reviews? xoxoxo**


	19. Fourth Year - Love

**Almost halfway! This one was really an interesting topic to write, it's kind of based on a debate I had with my cousin. I feel like it's a really big concept, though, and I did the best I could but suggestions and revisions are always welcome J**

**Disclaimer: If you recognize a character, quote or plot element from elsewhere, it is obviously from elsewhere and not from me. I solemnly swear I don't own Harry Potter or make a profit from writing Fanfiction. **

**Love**

"Tomorrow is Valentine's Day!" Katie sang. "I'm so excited! I could do with less of the fluffy pinkness everywhere, but other than that, I'm excited!"

"Why?" Angelina asked, baffled. "You know perfectly well we're going to spend it sitting in our room watching James Bond movies."

"You have James Bond movies?" George asked, impressed.

"Well, about that." Katie started uncertainly, glancing at Lee.

"Can I borrow her this year, Angelina? We're going to Hogsmeade together." He asked. Katie blushed, and Lee grinned at her.

"All right. Bring me back loads of chocolates." Angelina said gruffly. "Go snog each other's brains out, see if I care." They giggled, and excused themselves.

"Just you and me, then, Angie" Alicia said. "Yearly James Bond marathon!" the enthusiasm in her voice was forced.

"Doesn't seem right you two are going to watch some muggles blow each other up on the day of love." George said thoughtfully.

"Love" Angelina snorted. "No such thing."

"Of course there's such a thing as love." Fred said, confused.

"No, there bloody well isn't." Angelina insisted. "Love is something drunken people make up."

"You don't believe in it, then?" Fred asked mildly, trying to mask the hurt and confusion in his voice.

"No, of course not. It's just silly nonsense. When people do things without thinking, to avoid the truth. They blind themselves that there can be such a thing so they don't have to realize a situation for what it really is." Angelina said. "It's all pretend."

"You sound like your mind is made up."

"My mind is always made up." She said, a hard edge entering her voice. Alicia sensed a storm coming, and started backing away. George got up and followed her to watch the argument from the other side of the common room.

"Your parents. They loved each other." Fred tried.

"They wanted each other's money." She snapped. "And it got them killed."

"Your grandma, then. The one you live with. She loves you." How exactly did someone so young sound so bitter? Even Charlie, who swore long ago he was never getting married, believed in love, though he wanted no part of it himself.

"My grandma looks after me. It's not the same thing."

"What about your little brother? You always say you two are two peas in a pod. You told me once you'd do anything for him, you'd die for him." Fred pressed. "Isn't that love?"

"That's responsibility." She told him. "You do what you can for family because it's your job. You don't have a choice in the matter."

"How about Alicia and Katie?" Fred asked. "You three spend every waking hour together and I swear you know each other better than you know yourself." Angelina looked at him with a so-what face. "You're almost as close as George and me, are you telling me that's not love?"

"That isn't love, Fred, that's friendship." She sighed. "That does exist, and while it's a beautiful thing, it's not love."

"George and Lee, then." He offered. "You stick out your own neck for them, you risk your own skin for them."

"That's just friendship." She repeated. "It's what I'd do for any friend of mine."

"Then what do you call it when you stick around with us incorrigible prats? When you skip your homework and make us laugh when we're sick, or upset?"

"I call it I like you guys better than homework, and I'm not a big fan of seeing mopey faces everywhere. You're my friends, and I like it when you're happy, and I like making you people happy. Even if you are, what did you call it? Incorrigible prats?" Angelina managed a small smile.

"What about Katie and Lee, you saw them just now. Holding hands and giggling and blushing and the like. She loves him." He announced.

"It's a schoolgirl crush. She'll get over it." She said dismissively.

"What about chocolate?"

"That's an addiction. It's not love."

"Lockhart?"

"He's just a pretty face."

"Quidditch?"

"Hobby."

"Sunflowers?" (Sunflowers were Angelina's favorite flowers. Especially the great big tall ones that grew on the sides of old muggle roads.)

"I just find them pretty."

"Pranking?"

"Pastime."

They went back and forth like that for ages; with Fred trying to convince her there was, in fact, such a thing as love. Angelina refuted his claims every time, with a logical explanation that deftly focused on the mind while ignoring the heart. It unsettled him, to say the least.

"Jelly, look at me." He said softly. "When my mother sends those Christmas jumpers. When Katie passes up on James Bond because of Lee. When Bill used to threaten every kid that made fun of Ron. When Oliver Wood spends half his life on the Quidditch pitch, when McGonagall reads books as if they're a lifeline. When James and Lily Potter got married in the middle of the war. When Mrs. Potter threw herself in front of Moldywarts for Harry." He paused and took a breath. "That's love, Angelina."

Angelina stared at him for a long time, and he could almost see the cogs in her mind turning. He knew he had convinced her, but he also knew she'd never admit it. "I gotta go." She said at last, turning away and running up to her dorm. Fred decided to let the matter rest.

…

Fred went to the girls' dorm after Lee left for Hogsmeade with Katie. In his hands was a box of chocolate and a few enormous sunflowers. He couldn't hear the TV playing inside; instead only Angelina's frenzied voice was audible, with Alicia occasionally trying to calm her down.

"Oi, Angelina!" he called. "Let me in! I've got chocolates and flowers!" perhaps that gave away the surprise, but unless he had chocolates, Fred knew he wouldn't be let in. "Come on, Jelly, you know you love me!" He heard some shuffling and loudly whispered arguments inside.

"All right, then." She relented, opening the door. To his surprise, her soft brown eyes weren't focused on the flowers, or even the sweets, but on his face. Suddenly, he was hyperaware that he hadn't combed his hair, that there was quite possibly food in his teeth, and his shirt was very likely torn.

"We haven't started the movies yet." Alicia said agreeably. "But I thought maybe we could go down to the kitchens for some snacks first. Is that ok with you two?"

"All right." Fred said, setting down the flowers and chocolates. Angelina glanced at him uncertainly. Fred nodded encouragingly.

"I'd love to."


	20. Fourth Year - Laugh

**This is the last one of fourth year, and probably the only one that has much to do with the major happenings in the book. It's also a little serious, but I tried to end it on a somewhat positive albeit fluffy note.**

**Disclaimer: If you recognize a character, quote or plot element from elsewhere, it is obviously from elsewhere and not from me. I solemnly swear I don't own Harry Potter or make a profit from writing Fanfiction. **

**Ginny**

Ginny had disappeared. Not the sort of disappeared where she was two and had crawled under a table. Not the sort of disappeared where she was seven and hiding in a cabinet to eat cookies. This was the sort of disappeared where she was eleven and no one, absolutely positively no one, knew exactly where she was.

There were rumors, of course. Someone had mentioned their belief that the heir of Slytherin had kidnapped her. Someone thought she had been stunned, and was just yet to be found. The vast majority believed she was in the Chamber of Secrets.

This was a problem for three main reasons. One, it was a secret chamber, which meant no one knew where it was. Two, since no one knew where it was, no one could get to it. And three, even if they did get to it, they might find only her dead body, and end up dead themselves.

Fred was sitting alone in the astronomy tower, not even George was with him. He didn't quite know whether he ought to be shaking down McGonagall for answers, grilling Percy on what he knew of the matter, preparing to go to the chamber to find her, or simply sitting down to cry.

So he sat uncertainly in an alcove, out of view from the hallway, and debated with himself. If McGonagall could have done something, she would have done it by now. If Percy knew anything, he would have told someone. If he could have gone to the Chamber himself, he would be there already. If he cried, that would be admitting she was gone.

He couldn't remember the last thing he'd said to her. It was probably some rubbish about her and Harry. If she died in the Chamber, she was going to remember him as her awful git of a big brother who made fun of her at every turn. He hadn't gotten a chance to apologize. He had planned on doing it sometime, of course, but he hadn't realized what a blessing 'sometime' was.

"He's got to be somewhere, hasn't he?" Angelina's voice said, tight with worry. Two sets of footsteps were coming up the spiraling staircase.

"Yes. He could be in the Chamber for all we know!" George shouted, slightly hysterical.

"He is not in the chamber." Angelina said firmly.

"What if he went looking for Ginny or some such nonsense?" George demanded.

Angelina didn't hesitate. "He doesn't know how to get in. And if he did, he would have told you, or me, or Lee, or someone."

"We've got to find him." George said.

"Stop stating the bloody obvious." Angelina snapped. "I don't want to find him petrified either."

"It could be worse than petrified." George said, his voice low. "He could be dead." The only response from Angelina was a quick smack to the head.

"He's not dead." Angelina insisted. "He can't be." He hated worrying them, but he couldn't come out. He couldn't let them see him like this, he needed a minute to dry his eyes and jump out from behind them, back in tip-top Fred Weasley shape.

"He's not invincible, Angelina! None of us are, and somehow Alicia and I are the only ones that realize it!"

"Fred isn't dead," Angelina repeated, but she sounded shakier. "He can't die."

"He. Is. Not. Bloody. Immortal!" George shouted. "And Ginny isn't, either!"

"Hasn't he said heaven wouldn't take him and hell couldn't handle him?" Angelina asked, but her cheeriness was forced. "And haven't you always told me Ginny's bat-bogey hex could send the toughest death eater crying? They are both fine."

"He's also said the moon was made of green cheese!" George snapped, but his voice broke into sobs. "And Ginny hates the dark!"

"George, go back to your dorm. You aren't helping. We have no way of telling where either of them is, and you're in no fit state to help me look."

George sniffed, and it sounded like he was blowing his nose. "Wait. Angelina, we can. We can tell where they are. The Map! We can find them!"

"I can't believe we didn't think of that!" Angelina exclaimed. George's footsteps were already racing back down the stairs, as he called to Angelina to keep looking while he got the map.

Fred could see Angelina heading towards him, but he knew she couldn't see him, he was safely tucked into an alcove. Suddenly he had to tell her his selfish worry- what Ginny must think of him now. She would say something cynical yet helpful. He needed to hear her sarcastic voice, softened by her deep brown eyes.

"Oi, Angelina!" he whisper-shouted, aware of the tearful ripping of his voice. "Come here."

"All right, then," she said, letting go a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. Fred moved over, and Angelina sat down across from him. The two squeezed into the tight space.

"Jelly, what if Ginny's dead?" Fred whimpered.

"She isn't." Angelina insisted bullheadedly. "Ginny is not dead."

"How do you know?" demanded Fred. "She is in the chamber with whatever has been petrifying things, and God knows what else. She's only a little first year."

"She's a Weasley." Angelina said. "If push goes to shove, you can be sure of one thing. She will go down fighting like a hero. And Voldemort himself will cower in his boots."

"I don't want her to be a hero." Fred said softly. "I want her to be alive and teasing me and stealing my sweets."

Angelina looked at him sympathetically.

"I never got to apologize. I teased her about Harry and she must be so mad, and if she dies, I'll never get the chance to tell her-"

"You don't have to tell her." Angelina said gently, taking his hand. "She already knows."

"But she said she hated me, and she couldn't believe I embarrassed her, and I was so mean to her, Jelly."

"Words spoken in the heat of anger are never from the heart." Angelina said wisely.

"Where'd you get that load of baloney?"

"TV." Angelina said honestly. "But Fred, think about it. She was just getting carried away, like you are right now. She may be mad at you, but she will forgive you without being asked. With people who care about you, there is no thank you or I'm sorry. There is no need for those things, they already know."

"She's mad at me and she hates me." Fred said sadly. "I'm easy to get mad at and I'm easy to hate."

"You are easy to get mad at, Fred Weasley, but no one in their right mind could stay mad at you very long." Angelina said, looking earnestly into his blue eyes. "You're a hard man to like sometimes, but you're impossible to hate."

"Really, Jelly? You think so?"

"I know so. And I'll forgive you for calling me Jelly since you're such an emotional wreck right now." She grinned.

"I'm not an emotional wreck! What are you, Katie?" Fred said indignantly. "I was merely, uh, momentarily upset."

"Right, Fred." Angelina said, in a voice that clearly indicated he wasn't right at all.

"Don't believe me?" he pouted.

"You were sobbing those pretty blue eyes out and you know it." Angelina argued.

"Pretty blue eyes, huh, Jelly?" Fred teased. "You think my eyes are pretty?"

"Only the color. I would like a shirt that color. It's got nothing to do with the fact they're your eyes." Angelina scoffed, not even able to convince herself.

"I don't mind." Fred said. "You can like my eyes. But please, don't call them pretty. Why can't they be mysterious, or sexy, or something like that?"

Angelina howled with laughter, and Fred feigned hurt by widening his pretty eyes. "Mysterious? Please, you're as mysterious as a brick wall."

"Sexy, then?"

"I've seen better-looking house elves." Angelina giggled.

"Have not! You take that back!" Fred laughed, and started tickling her sides.

"Fine, fine! Stop tickling!" Angelina said between laughs.

"Say it." Fred ordered, tickling her mercilessly.

"All right! Just stop tickling! You're much better looking than a house elf! And your eyes are as mysterious as the bloody department of mysteries! Stop tickling!"

Fred obeyed, and Angelina caught her breath. "See, Fred? That's the brother Ginny is proud of. The one that laughs no matter what. That boy I saw a few minutes ago, moping about, she wouldn't recognize him."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Repeat after me." Angelina ordered. "Ginny is going to be all right."

"Ginny will be all right." Fred intoned.

"And when she gets out, I will play all her favorite songs on my guitar." Angelina continued.

"And I will play my guitar," Fred said. Angelina glared at him, so he continued. "Fine, I will play each and every ridiculously girly, sappy song she tells me to."

"And I will buy her sweets." Angelina instructed.

"And I will buy her sweets." Fred repeated. "Wait, how's that help?"

"To say you're sorry. You will buy her mountains of sweets." Angelina explained. "Keep repeating. I will tell her to share the sweets with Angelina Johnson."

"I will tell her to share the sweets with Fred Weasley." Fred said slyly.

"Hey! Angelina Johnson sounds nothing like Fred Weasley!" Angelina said indignantly. "You're awful at repeating."

"Fine, fine, we'll compromise." Fred sighed, but the mischievous grin didn't leave his face. "And she will share the sweets with Angelina…..Weasley!"

Angelina shrieked and shoved him into the wall. Fred laughed. Angelina had successfully improved his mood. He thought he ought to say thank you, but realized she'd take the mickey out of him for being such a sap.

While his brain was on the topic of being a sap, he realized how much he loved the sound of the name Angelina Weasley.

**And that's all for fourth year!**


	21. Fifth Year - Lonely and Fearless

**Hello there readers (or those of you who actually read these author's note things anyway) But yeah, I'm continuing my streak of idiocy/creativity, and knocking out fifth year as well.**

**This one kind of took a while to do right, but I'm actually all right with the way it turned out. Tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: If you recognize a character, quote or plot element from elsewhere, it is obviously from elsewhere and not from me. I solemnly swear I don't own Harry Potter or make a profit from writing Fanfiction. **

**Fifth Year**

**Lonely and Fearless**

It seemed that after having a DADA professor that could barely manage to talk and another that could not stop talking, Hogwarts finally had someone qualified for the job: Remus Lupin. It is very hard for a teacher to be liked by both the staff and students, but Lupin managed it quite well, with the exception of Severus Snape, but that wasn't saying much.

The Weasley twins liked him greatly, and that was saying quite a bit. They weren't big fans of school and book learning, but walking into the classroom on the first day, they could tell that Lupin's class was going to be quite different from anything they'd had in the past.

The desks and chairs had all been pushed to the sides of the room. At the front stood several cages of magical creatures, some of which were making worrisome noises. The new professor stood in the middle, welcoming the students in.

"All right, all right. Come in and make yourselves comfortable. We're going to do a bit of a review today, over what you've already learned, so I can see where you all stand. So please put all valuables on the back shelf, and get out your wands." He instructed amiably. The students complied, murmuring as they did so.

"He's no Lockhart, for sure" Lee said approvingly. "He knows what he's doing."

"I don't" George said. "A review? On the first day? My brain is still on the beach making sandcastles, mate!"

"What's your excuse for the rest of the year?" Angelina snorted.

"I'll have you know I am an excellent student!" George snapped.

"Yeah, and I'll have you know I'm the queen!" Angelina drawled sarcastically.

"Your majesty, would you pay attention?" Lupin enquired, an amused look on his face as he asked everyone to quiet down.

Angelina shot George a dirty look and turned to face the teacher. "Sorry."

"Forgiven, Miss-?"

"Johnson." Angelina supplied. "And regardless of what you may hear from any daft redheads named Weasley, my nickname is not and has never been Jelly."

"As you wish, Miss Jelly Johnson." Lupin laughed. Fred clapped.

"So help me, Weasley, I will make your hair turn as blonde as Malfoy's." Angelina snapped, turning around and drawing her wand. Fred laughed

"Do that and I'll tell Montague you fancy him."

"Do they do this a lot?" Lupin asked Katie.

"No, actually, they're usually punching each other and throwing things by this point." She answered truthfully.

"Stop it, both of you. You're interrupting class, and making an awful first impression." Alicia scolded, stepping in.

"At least we're making a lasting impression." Angelina muttered. Fred made a great show of groaning.

"We are starting class with or without you." Lupin said. "However, I am going to have students practicing basic defense moves, so I would strongly suggest you pay attention." He said firmly, and paired people up to practice. After that, he had them sit in a circle and play a trivia game. With fifteen minutes left in class, he asked if the students had any questions.

"I've never properly learned how to deal with Boggarts, could you tell us that bit again?" asked a short baby-faced boy with dark hair.

"Well, I happen to have one in this classroom for some of my younger students later today. Let's all practice, I'm sure it won't hurt."

The students arranged themselves into a single file line.

"Anyone care to demonstrate?" Lupin asked, and a witch with big square glasses volunteered. The boggart that appeared from the closet was a creepy-looking clown. She confidently said 'riddikulus' and a large hose sprayed the clown until all its makeup washed off and its puffy hair was sopping wet.

"Excellent!" Lupin said approvingly. "Next?"

A few students followed with varying levels of success; most turning their fears into something laughable, but a handful stood cowering in shock. All too soon, the class was over. Professor Lupin apologized for having lost track off time, and dismissed them, encouraging anyone who hadn't had the chance to practice to stay back.

Fred was halfway to his next class when he realized that Angelina wasn't with them. "She stayed to practice?" he asked Alicia.

"Yeah. It's suddenly OWL year, and she really wants to pass." Alicia explained. "She promised to catch up."

"What's she want to practice with Boggarts for?" Lee mused. "Bet she doesn't even have one."

"That's nonsense, everyone is scared of something." Katie argued. "I don't think there's anyone in the world without fear. It would make you reckless."

"All the more reason to believe Angelina doesn't have one" Lee muttered under his breath.

…..

"Fred, May I have a word?" Lupin asked at breakfast the next day.

"Sure, which one?" Fred returned without realizing he was talking to a teacher. "Sorry, Sir, didn't realize it was you."

"No trouble. Could we discuss something in my office?"

"I didn't do it." Fred said immediately, throwing his hands in the air.

"No, you're not in trouble. By the way, what didn't you do?" Lupin chuckled.

"Forget about it." Fred said, taking a last swig of his orange juice and standing up. Lupin bid the rest of the students good day and led the way to his office.

"Take a seat, Fred." Lupin said graciously.

"What's going on?" Fred demanded. "What's all this about?"

"Angelina."

"What about Angelina? What's happened to her? Where is she?" he said, looking around wildly and trying to remember the last thing they'd said to each other, after Herbology, the last class of the previous day.

"She stayed after class yesterday, to practice the spell 'Riddikulus', on the Boggart." Lupin explained. "Do you know what her boggart is, Fred?" the teacher's voice was soft and gentle.

"No. I wasn't completely sure she had one. I mean, the great and fearless Angelina Johnson, scared of something?" he laughed uneasily. Suddenly he had a very bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. He did not want to know what Angelina was scared of. Firstly, in order to scare her, it must have been truly terrifying, and secondly, he didn't want to believe that Angelina, bold, unshaken Angelina could be scared of something. It went against the natural order of things.

"I will tell you. It is a terrible, terrible thing to be afraid of. Promise me you'll talk to her about it." Lupin said gravely. "It does not do for someone so young to be so jaded."

"I promise." He said, even though he had no idea what he would say. If Angelina was as terrified as Lupin said she was, Fred ought to start running the other way.

"When I let the boggart out of the closet, Fred, the whole room went black. She seemed frozen to me, and couldn't say the spell. I told it to her, but I don't believe she heard me. She was calling out for help, but there was no one in the room except the two of us; I could see and hear her but not vice versa. She didn't remember what to do."

"Did she, um, did she figure it out in the end?" Fred asked, his voice hushed.

"I'm afraid not." Lupin said. Fred was silent. "Angelina is afraid of being alone, Fred."

He still didn't know what to say. The more he thought about it, the more terrifying the idea became. A world where Angelina was scared and rendered helpless. A world where Fred was not at her side. It made all the spiders and snakes seem inconsequential.

"I'll talk to her about it, professor." He heard himself saying.

"Good luck."

…

"How're you doing in Defense?" Fred asked. Angelina jolted out of her half-asleep state and made a black mark across her Potions essay. It was half past eleven and they were in the common room.

"Okay."

"Are you sure?" he pressed, sitting backwards in a chair.

"Why wouldn't I be?" she said, a bit defensively.

"Well, I need a bit of help. You know, pixies, fairies, nymphs, boggarts?"

"I could sort out most of that, but for boggarts, I'm afraid I'm not much use." She said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Why, because you don't have one, oh High-And-Mighty Queen Fearless?" he teased.

"You got the fearless part right." She smirked.

"No, actually, Angelina, that's the bit I've gotten wrong." She froze.

"What do you mean? I mean, sure I've got a boggart, but it's not a big deal. It's silly. Nothing to worry about." She said dismissively.

"Damn straight. It is silly, and it is nothing to worry about. You know why, Jelly? Because it is never, ever going to happen." She stared at him, slack-jawed. "Lupin told me everything."

"I don't-It's not-I just-you know-It doesn't matter." She stumbled. "It's silly."

"I'm not disagreeing with you." Fred said, his voice neutral.

"I'm sorry!"

"What in the world are you apologizing for, Jelly?" he asked, puzzled.

"I don't know, everything!" she said tiredly.

"Is everything all right?" he asked, concerned.

"No."

"Well, whatever it is, don't worry about it." He said after an awkward silence in which Angelina could not meet his eyes.

"Yeah." She said half-heartedly.

He looked at her as she stared hard at her essay. She looked terribly tired and worried. He tried to say something, but decided against it.

The rash part of him wanted to get up and leave without saying another word. She was Angelina and she would figure it out. He didn't have to get involved, it wasn't his problem.

The better part of him knew he couldn't. This was likely the most vulnerable he had ever seen her, and it would not do to get up and leave. This was the closest she would ever come to asking for help. Besides, he knew he could not walk to his room and act like he didn't care, because the truth of the matter was that he did.

"Jelly." He said gently. "Please look at me."

"What?" she said, lifting her eyes to his shirt collar.

"You can handle it. Whatever it is, you can handle it." She froze, and he mentally smacked himself in the head for saying something so incredibly stupid.

"Not alone."

"You aren't alone." He said gently, coming to sit next to her and putting his arm around her shoulders. Suddenly he realized that she only came up to his nose. She was not fearless, and he was not helpless.

"I feel like I am." She whispered.

"You aren't." he promised again.

"You've said that about ten times now." She said, a smile coming back to her face.

"And I'll keep saying it until you believe me." He said, fondly messing up her hair.

…..

"Can you believe the nerve of that little tosser?" Angelina fumed. "And then he goes crying to the teacher! It's bloody common sense! Don't piss off people bigger than you! They can and will hurt you!" Angelina fumed. A Ravenclaw first year who had been feeling particularly clever had dumped a bucket of water balloons on her head.

"He's only a first year, Angie." Alicia said soothingly.

"Since when is being eleven an excuse for being stupid?" she snapped.

"Calm down. It's just water." Lee advised through a poorly concealed laugh.

"Water dyed blue!" Angelina exclaimed, pointing at her formerly-white jacket that now had blue splatters on it. And on a game day, too.

"I thought water was blue to begin with." George offered lazily.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WATER IS BLUE? HAVE YOU NOT BEEN DRINKING THE STUFF FOR FIFTEEN YEARS? IT IS CLEAR! TRANSPARENT!" Angelina shouted.

"Calm down, I was just trying to diffuse the tension!" George said.

"You're completely hopeless." Alicia informed him.

"And you're completely stuck with me." He returned happily. Alicia turned red.

"Here comes your favorite first year, Angelina. And look, he's brought a new friend! A teacher!" George crowed, laughing hysterically.

"Shut up or I'll give you a black eye, too!" she hissed.

An ever-lengthening lecture that was made infinitely better by Fred imitating the professor's disapproving glare from a safe distance, the teacher finally saw fit to finish. "And you will be cleaning the trophy room! Alone!"

With that, she marched off in a huff.

"Fred, you remember when you said I'd never be alone? Now would be a great time to make good on that." She suggested ruefully.

Fred laughed and declined. Angelina groaned and followed the teacher for a boring evening that smelled like polishing rags.

"Oi, Angelina!" Fred called right as she was about to turn around a bend. "Hold on! I'll come!"

"All right, then!" she smiled. Fred ran to catch up to her, his red hair flopping. Loneliness seemed to be a thing of the past.

**Yes, I did just HAVE to end with humor. That's how I roll, people. **

**I'm going to get onto my soapbox here, so you can skip this and click 'next' (or 'review') if you want. Ok, the rest of you, hear me out. Whenever people seem upset, ask if they're okay. Even though they might brush you off, it means the world to them to know you care. If they say they are when they're so clearly not, or say they don't want to talk about it, or even start crying, don't leave them alone. This could be the only way they know how to ask for help. I'm not asking you to turn into a shrink or anything, but don't walk away. Let them know you're there to help, or give them a hug, or just sit quietly with them for a while; it depends on the person. I guess basically what I'm trying to say is try and have some compassion. Spread a little sunshine, and watch how quickly things and people around you get brighter**

**End lecture**


	22. Fifth Year - Question

**Disclaimer: If you recognize a character, quote or plot element from elsewhere, it is obviously from elsewhere and not from me. I solemnly swear I don't own Harry Potter or make a profit from writing Fanfiction. **

**Ok so this chapter is finally getting into some of the FredxAngelina stuff. It's been slow coming, because I imagine they're the stubborn type of people who are totally made for each other but take forever and a day to realize it. It probably won't go very fast, either, so bear with them/me. **

**That being said, Enjoy!**

**Question**

A dark cloud hung over Hogwarts. A dark cloud by the name of Sirius Black, a dangerous escaped convict who had allegedly killed thirteen people. It seemed that no one could go anywhere without looking over their shoulder as if they expected to see his haggard face everywhere they looked.

No student was allowed outside the castle after five in the evening. No one was to go outside without at least two escorts. The Forbidden Forest was more forbidden than ever.

Angelina Johnson would have none of it. She was capable of taking care of herself with or without a wand, and anyone who stood in her way would not live to regret it. And God help Sirius Black if he caught her unaware.

"I need to think." This brave young lady told her best friends one night, as they sat in their dorm. "I need some air."

"Well, the air in here will have to do, because you're not going outside right now. It's not safe." Alicia said.

"It's perfectly safe." Angelina snorted, annoyed with her friends' protective nature.

"Oh, Angie, I wish you wouldn't!" Katie begged, coming to sit on Angelina's bed and stroking her back. "It's terribly dangerous, you know it is! Sirius Black is on the loose, no telling where he might be or what he might do. Oh, if anything were to happen to you, I don't know what I'd do!" she wailed, wringing her hands.

"Oh stuff it!" Angelina snapped. When she saw Katie's hurt face, she spoke softly. "I didn't mean to shout, Kitty. I'm sorry."

"Anyway, if you're so determined to think this through, I don't see why you can't do it in here." Alicia said. "It's not even that difficult of a problem. Roger Davies asked you out."

"Oh, I don't see why you had to punch him, Angie. He's perfectly dreamy and such a gentleman! I mean, he sent you flowers and a note asking if you were all right after you ran away without saying a word. Go on one date with him, I'm sure you'll love it." Katie advised, hugging a pillow in her excitement. One of the handsomest Quidditch players in the school had asked her friend on a date!

"So are you going to accept or not?" Alicia prompted, nodding towards the bouquet of flowers and handwritten note that sat on Angelina's nightstand.

"I'm going to think." Angelina said, getting up swiftly and striding out the door.

"Please don't go out in the dark, Angelina!" Katie said softly.

"Could have put on a jumper or something, instead of traipsing about in her nightgown. It's bloody cold." Alicia muttered, drawing the shades on the windows.

…

"Where do you think you're going, Jelly?" asked a deep voice from somewhere in the shadows of the common room.

"Fred, how many times am I going to have to tell you not to call me Jelly? It's Angelina, or Johnson, or if you must, Angie." She groaned, rolling her eyes at Fred's nickname for her. Jelly was such a silly thing to call a person.

"Everyone calls you Angelina, and only Wood calls you Johnson, and Leesh and Katie call you Angie." Fred said, his tall form coming into view. His long hair was messed up, and he was wearing a button-down shirt and sweatpants. "I'm the only one that calls you Jelly."

"Can't you think of anything else besides Jelly?" Angelina asked, putting her hand on her hip. She liked this. It was much easier to hang out with Fred. She could look like she had been run over with a lorry, she could tell crude jokes and punch his chest in fun, she could be herself. With Roger, there was no teasing. With Roger everything was brushed hair, fancy clothes, good manners, and small talk.

"Yeah? How about 'Miss out and about after hours even with a serial killer on the loose'?" Fred teased, running a hand through his hair. "Are you all right? You're spacing out." He asked gently. Angelina realized she'd been staring at his shoulder for about five minutes.

"Of course I'm all right. I'm always all right." Angelina said briskly.

"Liar." He said, but his tone wasn't accusatory, it was gentle. His blue eyes were wide open, staring intently into hers.

"I'm fine, I just need a little fresh air." She said uncertainly, looking away from his eyes.

"Well, you're going to have to make do with an open window. It's almost midnight, and Sirius Black still hasn't been caught." He told her, grabbing her arm and trying to lead her back to the dorms

"Stop it!" she shouted as she grabbed her arm away from him, not caring how many students she woke up. She turned away from him. The hurt expression in his clear blue eyes was not helping settle in the least. He and his stupid red hair did things to her stomach. She suspected she was having an allergic reaction to Fred Weasley, but if she tried to avoid him, she got aches in her chest. _Terrific._ She thought sarcastically. _I'm allergic to someone I'm addicted to. Just terrific, Angelina._

Fred grabbed her arm again, a bit more gently. "Angelina, honey, Sirius Black is a very dangerous man, and he's out there. Imagine what would happen if you ran into him." She whirled on him, almost tearing up. Even Fred thought she needed to be protected and looked after. "I mean, we wouldn't want you to go to Azkaban for murder at such a young age, would we?" Fred asked gently, a grin on his lips.

It slowly dawned on her what he was implying. She couldn't help but smile back, as she felt his arms circle around her waist. _Merlin's pants! Why was his face three inches from hers?_ She shoved his chest hard, and ran in the opposite direction.

"Oi, Angelina!" Fred shouted before she had gone very far. "At least let me come with you!" he called. She gave him a shaky, shell-shocked smile. "All right, then." She said, thankful it was too dark for him to see her flaming cheeks.

"So, what was this grand question you were debating?" Fred asked once they reached the Quidditch Pitch. "Has it been resolved yet? Because it's bloody freezing." Fred said, rubbing his arms, because he'd given Angelina the shirt off his back to put on over her nightgown.

"It's been resolved." Angelina promised, putting her arm around Fred's waist as they turned back to go inside. "I knew the answer all along."

"You couldn't have realized this before you dragged the both of us out here into the cold?" Fred grumbled, but he put his arm around Angelina's shoulders to show he was only joking. Besides, he had a hunch as to what the question had been.

**That was my stab at being kind of fluffy…..Tell me if you liked it!**


	23. Fifth Year - Madwoman

**So other than football and martial arts, I'm also a competitive figure skater. However, I live in the South, so I've never had the chance to go skating on legit frozen bodies of water like a pond or lake or river or whatever, so this chapter will probably be full of technical mistakes. Bear with me, and review!**

**Disclaimer: If you recognize a character, quote or plot element from elsewhere, it is obviously from elsewhere and not from me. I solemnly swear I don't own Harry Potter or make a profit from writing Fanfiction. **

**Madwoman**

"Really!" George insisted. "Fred and me skate faster than dad's car!" George insisted.

"It's Fred and I. Use proper grammar." Katie scolded. The six were heading to the frozen lake to ice-skate.

"Whatever. The point is we're really fast. And we can do tricks." Fred said, waving away the correction. "Just wait till you see."

"We can jump," George informed them.

"And spin," Fred added.

"And we're amazing!" they finished together.

"And modest, too," Lee grumbled, making everyone laugh. They arrived at the lake, and sat down on the shore to lace up their skates. Fred and George had painted theirs Weasley red.

Angelina offered to make sure the ice was thick enough. She stepped on, and put her gloves back on her hands.

"Smile, Angie!" Katie called from the shore, snapping a photo of her friend standing in the middle of the lake. Angelina rolled her eyes dramatically at her friend, and went back to skating back and forth.

Fred was slightly mesmerized – if in the Quidditch Pitch she was as light and airy as a feather, on ice she was powerful and graceful as a leopard. She moved confidently with her hands clasped behind her back, and the rest of the kids on the ice got out of her way without being told. She returned after a lap or so, spraying ice shavings on her friends when she stopped.

George and Fred simultaneously threw snowballs at her, which she easily ducked. "Come on, it's good to go," she announced, dragging Alicia to her feet. "Get up, Leeshy."

Alicia muttered that she was coming, and adjusted her hat. Angelina tossed her head impatiently. Fred hauled his brother up, and they stepped onto the cool, smooth surface of the ice.

"Let's race!" George shouted. "Twice around the lake,"

"I, uh, you lot go on. I don't think I want to race," Lee said, stealing a grin at Katie, who was holding onto his arm.

"Oh fine, you prefer your girlfriend to us," Fred sighed.

"Get some!" George snickered. Katie looked about ready to smack him.

"He's only joking, you two do whatever you want. For God's sake, Katie, don't look at us like that!" Fred said quickly, shying away from the little blonde girl's glare.

"Don't mind them, Kitty, they're Weasley boys and you know they're unbearable." Alicia said, passing Katie's camera to Angelina and shoving Katie and Lee in the opposite direction.

"You wound me, love!" George cried, holding his hand to his heart melodramatically.

"Don't call me love, George, and please do stop shouting. You're making a scene." Alicia said calmly. Angelina and Fred whispered a bet.

"You called me unbearable, Leeshy! You dare to mock me! I think I'm going to die!" he proclaimed, putting one of Alicia's glove-clad hands to his forehead.

"If you're going to die, do it a bit more quietly. I, for one, want to skate, and any loud, dramatic deaths would put a damper on my afternoon." She said in a voice that sounded like McGonagall.

"You'd let me die so you could go skating? How could you say such hurtful things, love?" George shouted, determined to call any and all attention to this situation.

Alicia kept her head cool and rolled her eyes. She took her hand out of George's grip and rolled her eyes. "Let's go, Angie," Angelina nodded agreement.

"You're mean, Leeshy. You're breaking my heart here." George whined.

"Oh, sorry, shall I kiss it and make it better?" Alicia's temper finally gave out. She kissed the fingers of one hand and then shoved his chest hard. George stumbled back.

"Angelina, this is your influence on her," George complained. "You've turned nice, normal Spinnet into a crazy madwoman."

"I know, I've done a rather good job, I should think," Angelina agreed, a satisfied look on her face.

"I'm not a crazy madwoman!" Alicia said loudly.

"Then stop shouting like one," George advised mildly.

"Oh, you're one to talk, you-you-you-YOU GREAT PRAT!" she shouted.

George snickered, not impressed. "That's all you can come up with? Prat? Please, Ginny could do better!"

"You're impossible, the both of you." Angelina muttered. Fred grinned happily.

"Oooh, look at Katie and Lee!" George said suddenly.

"Jordan!" Fred shouted, cupping his hands around his mouth.

"Lee and Katie sitting in a tree!" George began.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Fred taunted. He was thanked for his musical efforts by a quick snowball to the face.

"Oh, leave them alone, boys." Alicia said. "You're just jealous that Lee has a girlfriend and you don't."

"Oh, don't I?" grinned George. "I've got you, my madwoman Spinnet!" Alicia screamed a loud, wordless scream and ran at him, knocking him into the snow. George grunted and laughed as she punched every bit of him she could reach.

"They're insane, they are." Fred observed sagely. "But since Katie and Lee are off snogging and George and Alicia are off smashing each other to bits, wanna race?"

"Eat my snow, Weasley!" Angelina agreed, and both of them took off like bullets. Their skates sliced the surface of the ice, and bits of snow flew up behind them as their strides ate up space. Angelina was soon leading by more than five meters, and being a very bad sportsman about it, when a loud crack was heard.

Fred had gone over a thin bit of ice, and his hands were scrabbling at the slipperiness for a grip. The look on his face was one of sheer panic. His legs were already in the cold water, and he was sliding fast. "Oi, Angelina!" he shouted, terrified, as the water chilled him to the bone. "Do something!"

Angelina turned around. "All right, then." She agreed, and pulled out Katie's camera from her coat pocket. "Smile, Weasley!" she called, and snapped a photo.

**Yeah, I also like George x Alicia, they're kind of cute, so I decided to drag them into this as well. How'd y'all like it?**


	24. Fifth Year - Mistletoe

**I don't celebrate Christmas and I've never been kissed under mistletoe, but here's to someday!**

**Disclaimer: If you recognize a character, quote or plot element from elsewhere, it is obviously from elsewhere and not from me. I solemnly swear I don't own Harry Potter or make a profit from writing Fanfiction. **

**Mistletoe**

Hogwarts had many Christmas traditions. Candy canes, Christmas trees, gift exchanging, and mistletoe. The mistletoe was one of those traditions that you always knew existed, but it never really affected you directly until you grew up a bit. You were always aware that if you were caught under a bit of mistletoe, you had to kiss, but you never actually thought about doing it until your fifteenth or sixteenth Christmas rolled around, and suddenly the doorways and arches and ceilings seemed to be covered with the stuff.

There were people who liked the idea, of course. The roguish boys who wanted nothing but a casual fling were big supporters of the mistletoe, because it gave them an excuse for a no-strings-attached snog. The shy girls were quietly thankful for it, and hoped they would be caught under the festive plant with that special someone.

Angelina Johnson made it her personal mission to cast a burning or severing charm on every sprig she came across. Mistletoe, in her opinion, was probably invented by some pervy old man who wanted an excuse to kiss pretty girls. She wasn't even that pretty, but boys would pester her regardless.

And so she was being pestered in the great hall, having just finished a late supper. She had nothing much against Henry Gray, she had thought he was a reasonable enough bloke, but if he drew any further attention to the fact that Peeves had charmed a piece of mistletoe to follow her around, she was going to have to rearrange his face.

"I'm warning you, Gray, leave me alone. I don't want to snog you and I'm not going to." She told him as calmly as she could.

"Oh, lighten up, dear, it's just for a bit of fun." Henry begged.

"Go have fun somewhere else, wanker." She shot back.

"Come on, darling, just one tiny kiss." He tried again, clutching Angelina's arm. She shook herself out of his grip and shoved him away from her. "You know that thing is going to follow you everywhere if you don't kiss someone. I'm just trying to help you out."

"I'd rather lock lips with the giant squid than the likes of you." She spat disdainfully. "Get away from me."

"You're such a coldhearted bitch."

"Yes, because that makes me want to snog you all the more." Angelina said sarcastically. "You can leave on your feet or you can leave on a stretcher. Take your pick." Henry grabbed both of her arms in an attempt to push her against the wall.

"I can do this with or without your consent." He growled menacingly. Angelina gasped, anger mixing with shock. She brought her knee up sharply into his groin, which made him double over. With a sharp punch to the chin and a jelly-legs jinx, she fled the situation.

"Angie! What's going on, you're shaking!" Alicia shouted when she made it back to the Gryffindor common room. Angelina dropped into a squashy armchair by the fire.

"Is someone bothering you? Was it Peeves, did he charm this thing to follow you around?" Katie asked, concernedly, swatting at the leaves.

"Just tell us what's wrong, we'll fix it." Alicia said, kneeling down in front of her friend.

"Henry Gray was trying to get me to snog him." She said at last.

"How dare he? That little rat!" Katie shouted right away.

"You don't even know him, Katie," Angelina pointed out.

"I don't, but he has no right to do that! He didn't hurt you, did he? Are you all right?"

"No, silly, I'm fine. Just, surprised, is all. And annoyed, too, actually, because this blasted thing has been following me all day, and I wish it would leave me alone!" she finished exasperatedly.

"Well, there has to be a way to get it off other than kissing someone." Alicia said. "Peeves thinks he's so funny."

"I tried everything! It won't bloody go away!" she shouted.

"Language, Angie. How about this? I'll go to McGonagall and ask her what to do; she'll know just the thing. Or perhaps she can make Peeves take it away." Katie suggested.

"Right, that sounds good. I'll sit here and make sure Angie doesn't use unforgivable curses or anything."

"Right, I'll just use some forgivable ones." Angelina agreed brightly. Katie was a little worried, but glad that Alicia's cool head would keep Angelina in check. She glanced back to see Alicia telling Angelina that just because curses weren't unforgivable didn't mean they were allowed to be thrown about.

"I don't see why it's so hard. Just kiss someone, and it will go away. You always said Roger Davies was good-looking." Alicia said.

"I said your new shoes were good looking, too, but I'm not going to snog them, now am I?" Angelina shouted, slightly hysterical. In truth, she was beginning to worry she'd have to spend the rest of the Christmas holidays like this, being followed around by Mistletoe and bothered by awful boys who would snog anything in a skirt. (Proverbially speaking; Angelina still detested wearing skirts)

"No one is asking you to snog my shoes, ok? All you have to do is explain the situation to Roger, I'm sure he'll understand and help you." Alicia said. "He's a real gentleman, he wouldn't bring it up later to tease you or anything."

"I don't want to snog Roger, and even if I did, he's in his own common room now." Angelina explained.

"Then who are you going to ask to help you?" Alicia asked. "Must be someone you wouldn't mind kissing."

"I don't want to kiss anyone!" she hissed. "I want this thing gone!"

"Then you have to kiss someone. Ask Oliver, you know he won't take advantage of you." Alicia suggested. Oliver Wood was always sort of distant. His fear of Angelina's anger meant he would help her with her Mistletoe problem, but his awkwardness around girls meant he would never bring it up later.

"I am not snogging my bloody Quidditch captain!" Angelina shouted, appalled at the thought. "No! No way in hell!" Several heads turned in her direction, and Alicia motioned for her to stop shouting.

"Oi, Angelina!" Fred Weasley shouted, having caught sight of the Mistletoe floating above her. Even more people turned to watch. "What about me? I'm up for a quick snog."

Angelina was slowly turning her head from Alicia to Fred. He was already halfway across the room. She glanced at the annoying bit of leaves above her, and groaned. She supposed it could have been worse. "All right, then."

Fred smirked and pulled her to her feet. He dipped her backwards dramatically, and leaned down to catch her mouth with his. The room erupted into hoots, whistles, and cheers, while the pair kissed. Angelina tightened her hold around his neck, because she wasn't entirely certain her legs were going to be able to hold her up. Fred grinned against her lips, and she smiled back. The mistletoe had long ago disappeared with a 'poof', but the two showed no signs of wanting to break apart.

"Johnson! Weasley!" McGonagall's crisp voice rang across the room. Fred and Angelina broke apart to look at the elderly lady, but their arms were still around each other. Students quickly disappeared, ducking behind tables and chairs, scurrying up the staircases.

"What is the meaning of this?" she shouted. "I came in here to help Miss Johnson with her problem, and then I find you two joined at the mouth! Disgraceful behavior!"

"Sorry, professor, I just _really_ wanted this gone," Angelina muttered, looking nervously at Fred's shirt collar.

"And I, being the faithful friend that I am, helped her out." Fred said cheekily, the strawberry taste of Angelina still lingering in his mouth.

"It won't happen again." Angelina added. Fred looked a little put out at that. "I totally understand if we're in trouble."

"Yeah, I know, clap 'em in irons," Fred sighed, holding out his hands as if he expected the professor to whip out handcuffs.

"No need, Weasley, I'll let it slip this once. After all, we must help our friends in need," she said, a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth.

**Honestly, McGonagall is one of my favorite characters. She's portrayed as pretty strict, but I feel like she'd have been a real firecracker in her prime, so she knows how to break rules and have fun**

**Review!**


	25. Fifth Year - Trouble

**Yaaay last part of my long night of writing! It's been so much fun, although I'm going to hate myself tomorrow morning when I wake up with barely enough time to get ready for school and homework unfinished all over the place. *Sigh* I'll learn to get my act together someday.**

**This one was actually really fun to write, and I hope it's fun to read as well!**

**Disclaimer: If you recognize a character, quote or plot element from elsewhere, it is obviously from elsewhere and not from me. I solemnly swear I don't own Harry Potter or make a profit from writing Fanfiction. **

**Trouble**

"Why don't you play something, Fred?" Katie asked quietly. "The little ones are terrified." Fred gave a terse nod. Sirius Black had entered the castle, and everyone had spent the night in the great hall.

"What?" Lee asked. None of the six had slept all night, and Lee was having a hard time paying attention to the proceedings.

"I've asked Fred if he would play something on his guitar, it would take everyone's mind off things." Katie repeated.

"That's dumb, Kitty. If your mind is off things, then you're bound to be too distracted to act if things went wrong." Angelina scoffed. She had had a cup of black coffee to help her stay awake.

"She's got a point." Alicia conceded. "It would be just the thing Black wants, for us to be paying attention to something else so he can…" she trailed off, shivering fearfully.

"Wrong." George said, sitting up in his sleeping bag and rubbing his eyes. "What Black wants is us all to live in fear of his name and presence. The only thing we must fear is fear itself." He quoted wisely. "Bring out the guitar, Freddie."

Fred nodded. "It's upstairs in our dorm. Coming, George?"

"What, frightened?" George snickered, but got up immediately. If Fred was scared to go upstairs alone, the rest were just as scared to let him.

"Well, we might as well fold up our sleeping bags and freshen up a bit." Alicia said brightly. Angelina agreed with a grunt, and rolled up the twins' beds for them.

Lee still had his wand out, as if he expected Sirius Black to explode out of the floor and attack him. Alicia looked behind her shoulder every ten seconds, suspecting every rustling sound. Katie snapped her head around at the slightest sign of movement, narrowing her eyes.

Angelina pulled out three knives from under her pillow, and a rather long saber from the folded edge of the sleeping bag. She slipped off the brass knuckles she'd been wearing on her right fist, and threw the dagger at her waist and boot onto the floor, where they clattered onto the pile of weapons.

"Prepared, huh?" Lee asked in awe.

"Always." Angelina returned proudly. "Black he may be, but I'll make him white with fear." She smiled at her little pun.

"Don't jinx it, Angie. You don't want to meet him if at all avoidable." Katie fretted.

"Wrong. _He_ doesn't want to meet _me_." She corrected. "He should be cowering in his filthy flea-bitten boots." A handful of first years looked at her admiringly, the rest just looked like she'd lost her marbles.

"I think we should go ask if Harry is all right." Katie suggested. "It must be awful for him."

"Well I don't think he'll like being reminded." Alicia countered. "Let's just make sure he had a good night's sleep."

"Absolutely positively no one with the brains that God gave a goat had any sleep at all." Angelina said. "Here he comes now."

"Harry, dear, did you sleep all right? Anything we can do for you?" Katie asked. She had gotten over her initial boy-who-lived frenzy and come to think of Harry as a little brother.

"I'm as all right as one could hope to be." He shrugged. "I'm alive, aren't I? Sirius Black didn't slit my throat in my sleep."

"That's the spirit." Angelina said drily. "But honestly, Harry, if you think some old serial killer is going to hurt the best seeker Gryffindor has had in ages, you're mistaken. He won't get to you, we've still got to beat Slytherin, eh?"

"That's our Angie, turn awkward, mushy topics into something Quidditch-related." Alicia muttered.

"Some old serial killer?" Lee snorted.

"Don't mind her, Harry, she means well." Katie said.

"Yeah, I know. Miss Johnson has a heart beneath all that bravado and flare." He teased. "But I'll be fine, honestly."

"That's good." Alicia nodded approvingly. Harry bid them goodbye and went on his way.

"This is bad," said George, coming down the stairs with Fred.

"What's bad?" Angelina said, jumping to her feet. "Are you hurt? Did you run into Black? Any more injured portraits?"

"No, nothing like that. Fred's guitar is gone." George reassured her hastily.

"Gone? Gone where?"

"If I knew, I'd tell you."

"You don't think Sirius Black- " Katie said uncertainly.

"What would he want with a guitar?" Angelina snorted.

"I don't know, Angie, she might be right. It would be a way of getting inside out heads, wouldn't it? Maybe he does have something to do with it." George said.

"Only one way to find out." Angelina said, hiding her knives in her clothes and slipping on the brass knuckles.

"So I'm to assume you're going looking for a guitar that may or may not be in the hands of a serial killer?" Fred asked incredulously as Angelina tied the saber to her waist.

"You're to come with me, Fred Weasley." She said cheerfully.

"Are you crazy, woman?" George burst out. "You expect me to let my brother go with you on a suicide mission?"

"I'm going." Fred said unexpectedly. The knowledge that someone had escaped Azkaban had done nothing for his peace of mind; he was tightly wound and volatile, doing unpredictable things. He burst out in anger when no one expected it even as he went out of his way to help lost first years. He held tighter to his loved ones, as if he expected them to drop dead left and right.

"What?" George shouted. "Guys, it's just a guitar. Let it go." George said gently.

"It's Charlie's guitar."

"Charlie is in Romania."

"He told me to take care of it. Besides, if something were to happen with him and those dragons, I at least want his guitar." Fred said.

"Freddie, nothing is going to happen to Charlie." George said gently. "He's fine, happy with his dragons. He wouldn't want you to put your life in danger for an old noisemaker."

"Don't talk about him like he's dead!" Fred shouted. Then he calmed down. "It's not an old noisemaker, Georgie. It's Charlie's guitar, and I'm getting it back."

"I'll look after him, George." Angelina added quietly. "Nothing will happen to him, not on my watch."

George nodded, knowing he was beaten. "You're crazy, the both of you."

"Good thing, too, because if we weren't, this would never work." Angelina said. "We ought to borrow Harry's cloak."

….

"Are you sure we should be out here with an escaped convict loose?" Fred asked for the umpteenth time.

"Yes." Angelina said.

"Where do you suppose we look?"

"Think like Black. If you were in his shoes, where would you be?" Angelina suggested.

"Not in plain sight from the school, but still within striking distance." He replied easily. "A bit down the lake, maybe, or that broken-down house on the way to Hogsmeade."

"He'll be in the last place we look." Angelina muttered.

"Obviously, once we found him why would we keep looking?" Fred said. Angelina gave him a look. He decided that telling her he couldn't think straight because he was in a confined space with her was not a good idea.

"Just trying to diffuse the tension." He explained.

"Let's check down the lakeshore." Angelina suggested.

"Your saber is digging into my hip." Was Fred's reply.

"Let's go, then." Angelina said briskly. They had to walk a little bent over, so both their tall forms remained cloaked. They didn't want to run into Black, of course, but neither did they want to run into a professor. Quickly as they could, they made their way around the lake.

"Oi, Angelina! Hear that?" Fred whispered. "It's my guitar. Let's go." They strained their ears, and heard someone playing Fred's guitar, playing quite well.

"All right then." She responded, her muscles tensing.

Fred placed his hands on Angelina's shoulders. "Jelly, promise me that if it is Sirius Black, you won't attack him except for in self-defense. If the rumors are true and he's been trained by the Dark Lord …" he was unable to finish. "Baby, just promise me you'll be careful."

"I won't attack him." She said, slipping her hand into Fred's, replaying the word 'baby' over and over again in her head. "Unless he attacks you. Then he's toast."

"Agreed.' Fred said, and led the way up the briar-infested slope. They reached the crest of the hill. The other side was as barren as the first was green – fertile earth was replaced by tumbling rocks, green vegetation replaced by gnarled, stunted trees.

At the base of the rocks, leaning against a tree, was a starving man in tattered clothes. His hair and beard were unkempt, his skin stretched tight over his skull. His bony hands were playing Fred's precious guitar, and the very sight of his yellowed fingernails against the beautiful wood made Fred furious.

"Take off the cloak." He croaked. "Whoever you are, I know you're there." Fred and Angelina froze in terror, not saying a word. Sirius Black continued. "You bent the brambles on the way up. Dead giveaway." His voice was almost amused.

Angelina pulled the dagger out of her boot and her wand out of her back pocket. Fred, too, was ready to fight. With a non-verbal spell, Sirius summoned the cloak. When he saw the two of them, he laughed a rusty, demeaning laugh.

"Well, well, well, two ickle kiddies going to fight Big Bad Sirius Black?" he clucked his tongue as he rose to his feet. "You're either very brave or raving mad."

"Coming so close to Hogwarts with a price on your head, same goes for you." Angelina contested smoothly, letting the sun glint off her dagger.

"Put your little toys away, dearie, they're no match for me." He said, though he didn't take his eyes off the knife. He knew perfectly well that she could easily take him in his state. "Give that knife to me."

"You can have that knife when you pry it out of my cold, dead hands." Angelina growled.

"John Wayne." Black noted. "Very good." Angelina looked at him blankly, confused. "What's wrong with an older man having a hobby?" he asked, chuckling a little.

"Pirates of the Caribbean." Angelina returned. "Watch a lot of muggle pictures in Azkaban, Black? You must miss it terribly. No worries, I can send you back."

That set him off. He lunged and sprang at her throat, ready to strangle her, but she easily dispatched him with a well-placed kick.

"The dementors will seem merciful if you lay a hand on her." Fred warned. Sirius laughed at him.

"A-plus on effort, mate, but I'm honestly more scared of your girlfriend." He told him. "I'll wager it was her idea to come on this grand adventure?"

"It was her idea to kill you the moment we saw you." Fred retorted.

"What's stopping her, then? Certainly not the likes of you." He said disdainfully.

"I don't want to mess up my manicure." Angelina lied.

"You're not the manicure type, darling. I know my way around women." Fred tensed. "Jealous, Prewett? Or is it Weasley?" Fred didn't answer. Sirius rolled his eyes. "What about you, darling? Who are you?"

"I'm trouble." She snapped.

"Well, I'm in enough trouble for a lifetime. I believe this belongs to you, Prewett or Weasley or whoever you are.' Sirius said, handing Fred his guitar. "It's been more helpful than you will ever know."

Fred and Angelina looked at him, very obviously confused, as he also handed back the invisibility cloak.

"Get gone, back to the castle with you. Go play this pretty girl a song. Go on, before Minnie notices you're missing." They didn't have to be told twice, but couldn't help but wonder on the way why a convicted killer had called Professor McGonagall 'Minnie.'

**There you have it, folks, fifth year! **

** I'm afraid I might not be able to be back for a while, but I am definitely finishing this story, don't worry**

**Reviews would make every minute of staying up till late 'o clock totally worth it!**


End file.
